Different Crowds
by Tumainii
Summary: Joey is always hiding his others friends from him! Why! Well he was going to find out, but once he does will he want to go back to the safe and oblivious state of living that was his life? It would certainly be easier, but with Yami looking him that way, what's a poor confused boy to do? Rated M for good reason. Includes drugs, alcohol, kidnapping, rape. YamixYugi lemon
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any shape or form. I'm simply obsessed. So enjoy my obsessed fantasies. I rated this mature for language but don't you worry, there is sure to be a full blown lemon, because I simply can't help myself haha. What can I say?

Enjoy.

XXX

"God, Yugi, again?!" Joey growled, having been beaten by the tri-color haired boy for the third time in a row. They sat on the floor Indian style in front of the TV, controllers in hand, with a video game version of Duel Monsters crossed with Mortal Combat flashing in yellow "Player One Wins!"

"Sorry, Joey." Yugi smiled sheepishly, "Maybe we should play a different game?" He asked in his soft voice.

The blonde sighed in exasperation, "Nah, I gotta go and meet Yami and Tristan anyway." He said, setting the controller aside, "But hey, it was fun, Yug' I'll come over for another round tomorrow." He said, giving the smaller boy a thumbs up before getting up to leave.

"Oh, uh, ok." Yugi nodded. 'There he goes again.' Yugi sighed in his head, 'Why won't he ever let me meet his other friends?' He thought to himself feeling slightly agitated and somewhat rejected. Was Joey ashamed of his friendship with him? Joey and Yugi have been friends for three years now and he still hasn't introduced him to his other friends! Why?!

'Guess there is only one way to find out.' Yugi thought with a new flash of determination. "Say, Joey?" he asked.

Joey paused with his hand on the handle to Yugi's room door, "Ya?"

Yugi shuffled for a second, still trying to decide if he should even push the issue. He had asked before to hang out with his other friends, but all Joey would say was they were just kind of hard to get along with. He pushed aside the butterflies in his stomach and quietly took a deep breath.

"Why won't you let me meet your other friends? Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked, trying his hardest not to let his voice waver. 'There, that wasn't so bad.' Yugi thought, 'Now the real scary part is the answer.'

"Whaaat?! Embarrassed of you? Nah, Yugi, it ain't like that." Joey said, immediately turning his full attention to his friend, wanting to dispel his negative thoughts, "It's just…Well…they're a whole 'nother crowd." He said and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"And you think I won't fit into this crowd?" Yugi asked, looking up at his friends honey colored eyes.

"Wha-…"Joey started and sighed, "I'll tell ya what, why don't you come with me tonight then? We weren't going to do much anyway and then you can put away these silly fears that I'm embarrassed of ya." he smiled.

"You mean it? I don't want you to be doing this if you don't want to." Yugi said.

"I totally mean it, don't you worry that pretty head of yours." Joey said and patted his friends shoulder with a confident grin, "I'll text Yami now and tell him I'm bringing you over."

"Well…Alright if you're sure." Yugi said, "I'll grab a jacket." He smiled.

Joey nodded and fished out his phone. Yugi walked over to his closet and grabbed a black jacket, putting it on and turning to the right to look at the full body mirror. He wore a white t-shirt with the words 'Duel Monsters' in black looking to be scratched in by claws on the side. He also had on black skinny jeans but left all his accessories on his dresser. He turned to Joey who put his phone away and opened the door for his buddy.

After saying good-bye to Gramps they were on their way. Yugi's stomach filled with nerves, both excited and scared, while his head filled itself with scenarios. Would they like him? Hate him? What did they even look like? What kind of person does someone have to be for Joey to feel like he had to hide them from him?

"So Yugi," Joey said, interrupting his mental babblings, "You're cool with weed and stuff, right?" he asked, fully taking Yugi by surprise.

"Drugs, Joey?" Yugi asked in shock.

"Well, it's an herb." Joey said a little defensive.

"Is that all they smoke?" He asked.

"Well, that's all Yami smokes." Joey said, "Tristan… he dabbles in the harder stuff. But they're both distributors, so if you see a bunch of people walking in and out of the house, don't be alarmed, ok?"

"Joey!" Yugi said, this time halting in his tracks, "Why didn't you tell me you hung out with people like this? Isn't this dangerous?" He asked, the nerves tipping over to the scared side rather than excited. Now it made more sense, why he would want to hide these friends. Joey stopped and looked over at his friend.

"Eh, I suppose every now and again we have our scrapes, but just so long as you keep your head down, you're fine." Joey shrugged, "You're the one that wanted this."

Yugi looked down at his feet, Joey was right, he did ask for this, but he wasn't sure that he wanted it now. Maybe it would be best to stop and turn around, forget about it all. Still, now he felt the over whelming urge just to figure out the type of people Joey hung out with when he wasn't around. Was Joey getting himself into trouble? And if not, what if he did one day and Yugi didn't have any idea where to go because he didn't do this tonight.

"If you want you can turn around." Joey said.

Yugi immediately shook his head, "No, I want to meet your friends." He said with a flash of determination in his violet eyes. He needed to meet them now, if anything for safety measures. Joey nodded and they continued down the dark street.

"What's a distributor?" Yugi asked after a moment of silence.

"They're the ones that pass the drugs out." Joey answered

XXX

Joey lead them into a trailer park area, into the part of town Gramps always avoided and told Yugi never to go down. If he knew this was where he was tonight, he'd kill him. Not just ground him, kill him. Yugi could hear a few dogs barking down the street before the sound of a hissing cat came to him along with the sound of a trash can being tipped over. He felt his muscles freeze with fear for a moment but hurried along before Joey noticed his frazzled state.

Joey turned to the right and walked up the rickety steps of a blue trailer home. The trim was white but the paint was peeling off from the rain. As they got closer Yugi couldn't help but noticed the over powering scent of skunk.

"Uhg, what is that?" Yugi whispered before Joey knocked on the door.

The blonde chuckled, "Yami's favorite, White Widow." Yugi didn't understand but took the answer anyway as they waited for the door to open.

A white haired male opened the door with big brown eyes that could rival any doe, "Joey!" He said cheerfully in a feathery light voice. He was almost feminine looking and wore skin tight, light blue jeans with an equally tight black shirt.

"Oh hey Ryou! I didn't know you were here, where's Bakura?" Joey asked as he stepped inside the home, Yugi right on his tail.

"Playing a game against Yami." Ryou said.

"Take that you fucker!" A growl roared through the air from the living room, followed by a defeated groan.

"Oh, and it sounds like Bakura just won the round." Ryou smiled until Yugi caught his eye, "Oh, who's this, Joey?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, this is Yugi, Yugi, Ryou." Joey smiled as he introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi said politely.

Ryou smiled warmly at the shorter male, "It's nice to meet you too. Would you guys like something to drink? We have alcohol too." Ryou offered.

'How on Earth did they get alcohol! Ryou looks barely legal to drive!' Yugi thought to himself.

"Eh, just a couple of Cokes if you don't mind Ryou." Joey said, "Thanks bud'."

"Ya, no problem! The others are in the living room." Ryou said, vaguely pointing in the correct direction.

You could already see the TV flashing all sorts of different colors from the doorway. Yugi could see the backs of two heads facing the TV sitting on the longer couch. While a taller male with brown hair occupied the love seat that sat up against the left wall. The kitchen was just on their right, Yugi could see Ryou fishing around in the fridge. And just beyond the living room was a hallway Yugi assumed were where the bedrooms and the bathroom were.

Joey led his friend to the living room, "Hey guys!" He greeted, gathering everyone's attention.

"Joey!" The brown haired male greeted happily while the other two only glanced their way saying a quick hello. Yugi looked towards the screen to see them playing the same Duel Monsters video game he and Joey had been playing back at his house.

"Yugi, this is Tristan," Joey said gesturing to the brown haired male who waved at him in a friendly manner. He wore a plain black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. "Yami," Joey said and moved his arm to a male looking remarkably like him. They had nearly the same hair style except his was tipped in a dark crimson rather than violet like Yugi's. His eyes were sharper and just as red as his hair, they were captivating, almost holding the very essence of danger. He felt his stomach do a flip just looking at him. He wore a black tank top with light blue jeans, a large thick belt that had studs along it's length and another thick leather choker that had a large silver buckle.

"And then Bakura." Joey said pointing to another male that looked a lot like Ryou but again, with sharper features. He wore a striped white and blue shirt with blue jeans as well.

"Everyone this is Yugi." Joey finished.

Again both Yami and Bakura said a droning hello, not really paying attention. Yugi took a moment to survey the surroundings, he noticed on the coffee table in front of them an open bottle of Smirnoff Vodka with three shot glasses as well as a couple cans of open beer. And although Yugi had only seen pictures he did recognize the big red glass bong with a bag of what looked like dried out mini green trees next to it. He also noted on the corner of the table a silver and black pistol, more than likely loaded. And surely very illegally obtained, since it was nearly impossible to get a hand gun license in Japan.

Joey walked past the TV, both Bakura and Yami barking at him to move, and sat down next to Tristan. Yugi moved quicker than Joey and swiftly took a seat on the arm of the love seat, next to his best friend. Ryou came walking back in and tossed Joey his can of Coke, he caught it and thanked the white haired boy. Ryou looked at Yugi and tossed him his own can. The can jumped from Yugi's hands on the first try but he quickly recovered it and sighed with relief mentally.

Yugi turned his attention to the game the two were playing, but just as he looked he saw the screen flash "Player One Wins!" in yellow.

"HA." Yami smiled smugly and crossed his arms in triumph. Bakura growled and put the controller on the table with a large sigh, taking Ryous' hand and guiding him onto his lap.

"Ryou," Bakura said in a fake pouty voice, "Yami is cheating again." Ryou pushed on Yami's leg with his foot gently.

"That isn't nice, Yami." Ryou smiled.

"I know, but I'm just kind of an ass." Yami smirked making Ryou giggle.

Yami leaned forward and swiped the bong and the white lighter next to it. Yugi watched with interest, he had never seen someone actually smoke from a bong before. He was still divided on whether or not he thought it was bad. It was illegal…but, even America was starting to change their minds on the subject.

After Yami took in his smoke he passed it to his left, to Tristian who took it with an excited 'Aw, yea'. Yami let out his breath and a large cloud escaped his lungs. He leaned back on the couch and watched Tristian. He took his hit and passed it Joey. Yugi's jaw dropped slightly when Joey took it and actually repeated the steps. Joey smoked too?! He conveniently left that out during their walk here…

"So, Yugi, right?" Yami asked, his baritone voice sending another immediate flip to his stomach.

"Yup." Yugi nodded trying to be nonchalant. Yami smirked at him, seeming to sense this and Yugi couldn't stop a small blush from forming.

'Oh jeez, I feel like I just entered the lions den.' Yugi thought to himself with a hint of panic.

"I think I may have seen you around school, we have the same lunch period if I'm not mistaken." Yami said.

"Oh do we?" Yugi asked but turned his attention to Joey when his friend held the bong up to him.

"Oh, uh, no thanks." Yugi said sheepishly, waving his hand.

"Don't like it?" Yami asked.

"No, I just…have never done it before…" Yugi said honestly.

"Aw no shit?" Bakura asked.

"We gotta pop your cherry!" Tristan said excitedly making Yugi blush again.

"Yugi doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to." Ryou scolded Tristan.

"Yes, mom." Tristan said to which Ryou stuck out his tongue.

"If you want to try you can though, Yug'." Joey said and everyone nodded.

Yugi paused for a moment and eyed the bong but again shook his head no, "Maybe a little later." He said. The blonde nodded and passed it to Bakura who offered it to Ryou, but the smaller white haired male shook his head 'no' as well. He took the lighter from Bakura though, and lit the hit for him. Bakura passed the bong to Yami as he faced Ryou. Ryou's pale face started to glow in a red blush as he got close to Bakura's lips and inhaled the smoke Bakura exhaled. As the smoke thinned the two closed the space between them and pecked one another on the lips gently.

"Aw, so sweet." Tristan teased.

"Shut up. You're just jealous." Bakura snapped but smiled at the end.

'They must be more then friends…' Yugi commented to himself, watching the scene.

Yami passed the bong again and there was a knock on the door. Yami got up to answer it and took a stranger into the backroom. The stranger looked a little ragged, his black hair was a mess and dirty, same as his clothes. If Yugi had to guess, he'd say he was in his thirties. One of their customers?

Joey picked up Yami's controller and started a new game, "Who's playing?" Joey asked. When no one said anything Yugi volunteered. Yugi got up and reached for Bakura's controller, sitting down in Yami's seat. Joey pressed play and the game was on.

Yugi had gotten so into the game he didn't even notice when Yami and the stranger had headed back to the front door or when Yami started watching the two play from just behind the couch.

"Hey, you're pretty good." Yami commented from just behind him making the smaller boy jump and look up. The two second distraction was enough time for Joey to put in another combo move and kill Yugi's character.

"I actually beat you Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.

"Sorry Yugi, didn't mean to scare you." Yami chuckled.

"It's ok." Yugi smiled, "Oh! Sorry I'll get out of your seat." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, there's enough room. Bakura scoot your fat ass over." Yami said. Bakura scooted over as close to the arm of the couch as he could, Ryou still sitting in his lap. Yugi scooted over too and Yami took the seat in the middle. Flopping down heavily and putting his arms on the back of the couch. A gust of Yami's scent was forced up to Yugi's nose.

'Wow, he smells really good…' Yugi thought, another blush forming.

Yes, it was true, Yugi was gay. But thankfully he had understanding friends like Joey and an understanding grandparent. And from the looks of things, he would be accepted for him being gay here too, which was nice. Yugi passed the controller to Yami who started a game against Joey.

When Joey lost to the red eyed male he simply passed his controller to Yugi.

"Yugi is awesome at this game. I'll bet he could beat you." Joey said.

"That so?" Yami asked, looking at the male in question.

"I'm ok at it." Yugi said softly, taking the controller.

"You would have won against Joey if I hadn't scared ya." Yami said.

"Heh, maybe." Yugi said with a nervous laugh.

"Kind of the quiet sort, aren't ya Yugi?" Ryou asked with a sweet smile. Yugi only smiled back and nodded. Joey was right. This was a completely different crowd, a completely different world compared to his! What was he thinking coming here? But at least he felt better knowing that they all seemed to be ok people, perhaps a little rowdy, but nice.

"That's ok." Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. The scent that carried off of him made Yugi's thighs tingle while the heat and contact set fire to his nerves.

"It's cute." Yami said and gave Yugi's shoulders a squeeze before releasing him. Was Yami hitting on him?! A blush ran up to his cheeks, redder than ever, despite his best efforts to battle it down. Maybe Yami was gay too? Joey seemed to notice the small exchange as well, but looked more wary then anything, putting Yugi's nerves only further on edge. Maybe Yami was a bad choice as a boyfriend?

"Heh, well thanks." Yugi said with a small smile, looking over at the taller man. Yami let his eyes connect with his and for a moment Yugi couldn't help but feel he was being pinned down by the eyes of a predator, and it scared him, but somehow…it also excited him. He felt himself wanting to get to know Yami better, but was it really smart to hold hands with someone so opposite of him?

Although…they do say opposites attract…

'No, what am I thinking? He would be a horrible boyfriend! Guys like these are just players, and he deals drugs for a job! What the hell are you thinking, Yugi!' he scolded himself, 'Still…he's so good looking…UHG, NO! Just play the game!' he snapped.

"Are you ready to play?" Yugi asked nervously, forcing Yami's attention away from him.

"Yup! Game on!" He said and pressed play. The two stayed at one another's necks during the whole game and towards the end, both had released a final moved that only ended the game in a tie.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever tied with someone before." Yami said and smiled letting out a deep amused chuckle.

"I think that was actually my first too." Yugi smiled.

Yami looked at him, "We will definitely have to play again, it was nice to have an actual challenger." He said, eyeing Bakura who simply flipped him off not even bothering to look at him. Another knock came to the door but it was Tristian who jumped up to get it this time. Taking the second stranger to the back.

Yami leaned forward and grabbed the bong again, "So what do you say Yugi? Still not up for it?" he asked.

Yugi looked at the red glass and the water swirling around at the bottom. He swallowed as quietly as he could, would he really do this? Could he do this? It couldn't be as bad as they make it sound in school… even Joey had taken a few hits. And he had to admit, seeing his best friend partake intrigued him.

"What does it feel like?" Yugi asked, gingerly taking the bong from Yami.

"It's different for everyone." Joey butt in and Yami nodded.

"Yup, but it's like…you're on a cloud I guess. Not so far up that you don't know what's going on or anything like that, it isn't like being drunk at all." Yami explained.

'Well that doesn't help, I've never been drunk before either…' Yugi thought miserably, 'Jeez I must be lame…'

"Oh here, I'll go get ice cubes." Yami said and held out his hand for the bong again to which Yugi gave back.

"Aw yay, I haven't smoked with ice cubes since I first started smoking." Ryou smiled, "I like it the best."

"What do the ice cubes do?" Yugi asked.

"They make the smoke cold, so it doesn't feel so harsh on your throat." Ryou explained.

Yami wandered back into the room, the bong now full to the top with cubed ice. He handed Yugi the bong and swiped the lighter off the table before falling back onto the couch with a thud.

"'Kay, push all the air out of your lungs and put your mouth to the top." Yami instructed. Yugi's stomach did another flip, he was really going to do this? Yami scooted closer to Yugi, bumping his leg into his and stubbornly keeping it there for a constant contact. Yugi's heart gave a skip, he had never had someone give him so much attention. At least not someone so hot…

Yugi did as he was told and Yami lit the lighter, "Now suck slowly." Yami continued. Yugi started to pull air into his deflated lungs, hearing bubbles from within the bong. Pulling the air at such a slow pace was almost like a tease to his lungs, they tingled begging him to take the air in faster. Soon Yugi saw white swirling smoke traveling upwards to his mouth and then Yami took the bowl piece out of the bong.

"Ok, inhale the rest." Yugi quickly complied, wanting nothing more than to just fill his protesting lungs at this moment. But even with the ice cubes Yugi could feel every inch of the smoke passing over the sensitive flesh of his throat. It felt like a dragon had blown smoke in Yugi's mouth. He tried his best to hold it in but soon let it all out in a heap of coughs and hacks.

Yami smacked him on the back a few times and grabbed the Coke that Yugi still hadn't opened. He opened it for the smaller boy and offered it to him. Yugi grabbed it and thanked him between more coughs. He guzzled half the can trying to cool the burning sensation he felt in his throat.

"You did good!" Yami praised.

"None of you guys coughed." Yugi pointed out, a little dejected.

"Nah, we just have a lot more practice. I nearly hacked out a lung my first time." Yami chuckled.

"I remember that." Bakura said laughing with Yami, "His eyes were watering and everything, I thought for sure we had turned him off to the stuff."

"But here I am." Yami smiled. Yugi passed the bong to Joey and sat back in the couch, waiting for something to happen.

Tristian finally came back out and escorted the stranger outside before coming back in and taking the bong from Joey who was handing it to Bakura.

"You ass wipes, you skipped me." Tristian said.

"Well hurry up next time." Yami said and reached forward for the controller, going back to the home screen. Yugi watched to bong go back to Bakura and Ryou, then Yami and him again.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked, handing the bong to him.

"Uhm…" Yugi started, surveying his body, "I'm not sure I feel any different." He said. Yami smiled and held the lighter to the bowl, lighting it for Yugi again. Although he was nervous for the pain, he was interested in knowing what he was supposed to be feeling. He sucked in slowly until Yami removed the bowl piece and then he inhaled. It still burned the whole way down but he was able to hold it a little longer. The tickle in his throat quickly over powered him again and he let his hit out in a chain of coughs, drinking the rest of his Coke.

His mind started to quiet and his body felt cozy somehow, more relaxed. The couch was more comfortable and somehow the video game was more entertaining. It sucked him in as he watched Yami play against the computer. He followed the characters kicks and punches, leaps and ducks. He noted all the small animations that went into the characters full movement. Still though, he didn't really feel that much different, it was just like he was noticing _more_ and feeling _more_.

The bong was passed to him again and he decided to take one more and then stop. Yami let him light his own hit this time but Yugi noticed that the flame went to the middle rather than the side like when Yami had lit it.

Yugi took in his hit and then passed the bong. He let out his breath slowly, watching the white cloud spill from his own mouth. It was almost unreal to watch, he never thought he'd be watching smoke come out of his own lungs. It was exciting.

"How did you get the flame on the side, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I'll teach ya how to corner next time." Yami said, glancing at him and giving another quick smile before turning back to the game.

"Man I could really go for some stoner burgers right now." Joey said as he passed the bong to Bakura.

"You're always in the mood for a stoner burger." Tristian interjected making Joey shove him on the arm.

"Oh shut up." Joey said.

"Eh, I got the munchies too." Yami said, placing a few more punches on the computers chosen character and winning yet another game.

"I'll drive and get it, just the usual?" Yami asked, putting the controller down.

"Hell yes!" Joey said with a large happy grin.

"You guys want stuff?" Yami asked, looking from Tristian to Bakura and Ryou. Bakura and Ryou shook their heads but Tristian asked for the same as Joey.

"You wanna come with me Yugi?" Yami asked, once again pinning him with those blood colored eyes.

'Me?!' Yugi thought in panic, 'I hardly know you!'

"Oh, uh, ya, sure." Yugi smiled.

Yami smiled with what looked like victory, "K, let's go then. We'll see you guys in a little." Yami said, heading to the door. Yugi quickly got up and followed Yami's heals.

"Uh hey, Yami." Joey said, stopping him short.

"Ya?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, a certain edge in his voice.

"Uh, sure." Yami said, following Joey to the back room.

'What could Joey want with Yami? I'm going to have to interrogate him later…' Yugi thought, watching the two disappear in the dark hallway. Was he simply looking out for him? Telling Yami to cool it with his advances?

XXX

"What's up, Joey?" Yami asked, closing the door.

"Look, I can see the way you're looking at him. I see that look in your eye." Joey said, crossing his arms, "You want to hit that."

"Does that bother you?" Yami asked, tilting his head and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That depends." Joey said and a questioning look crossed Yami's features, "I don't want him getting hurt, and I don't mind you going after him, but only if you're wanting to do more than just fuck."

"What? You mean start a relationship with him? You know I've never really be one for the dating scene…" Yami said, shaking his head.

"I know. But Yugi isn't like the others you've had one night stands with, he's never done something like that I can guarantee it and it might hurt him." Joey explained.

"Well there's a first time for everything, Joey." Yami said.

"Yami…" Joey warned.

"Fine," Yami said, waving a dismissive hand in the air, "If it makes you feel better I won't advance anymore, but if he comes after me then I can't be held accountable." He smirked. After all, he could see the way Yugi looked at him. He liked what he saw and Yami _definitely_ liked what he saw.

Joey narrowed his eyes at the shorter male, "Just don't, Yami. I'm warning you." He nearly growled.

"I'll consider myself warned then." Yami smiled and opened the door to make his leave. Joey glared at the back of his head. He knew Yami, when Yami had his mind set on something or…someone, he didn't give up until he put another notch in his wave cap. And now Joey had just made it challenge by telling him he couldn't. Had it been a terrible mistake taking Yugi here?

XXX

'Huh, that was quick.' Yugi thought as the two entered the living room again.

"Ready, Yugi?" Yami asked to which Yugi nodded.

Yugi watch Joey take his seat next to Tristian, he seemed upset. Almost angry. Was he angry with Yami?

"Joey looked mad." Yugi said as he shut the front door, "did something happen?" he asked.

Yami turned towards the drive way, heading to a black Nissan parked there, "No, not really." Yami answered.

'Really?' That can't be right...' Yugi though but didn't want to push the issue. After all he didn't really know Yami very well and he wanted to get to know him better. Starting a fight this early in any friendship wouldn't be good. As they approached the car Yami dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the passenger door. He opened the door for Yugi and smiled brightly.

"Is this yours?" Yugi asked.

"Sure is." Yami beamed, "And I love her to death."

Yami owned and drove a car? He had to be at least eighteen then, a year older than Yugi. They both jumped in and Yami started the engine.

"It's nice." Yugi commented as he looked around the dark car cab, the only lights emanating from the dash board, a nice neon blue. Yami backed the car out and then threw it into drive, stepping on the gas a little harder than necessary.

"So what did you think of the White Widow?" Yami asked.

'White Widow? Joey said the same thing…Oh, maybe the weed?' Yugi thought, "It burned all the way down, but…I think I kind of liked it. I guess I just thought it would affect me…in a different way, make me feel more impaired." Yugi said.

"Not so bad huh?" Yami smiled warmly at him.

"Not at all." Yugi said, giving the older male a smile of his own. Yami reached into his cup holder and grabbed an Ipod. He thumbed through the songs on the black device until he finally clicked on one he wanted to hear.

"Ever heard Hollywood Undead?" Yami asked.

"No," Yugi said shaking his head, "they good?"

"I think they're an acquired taste, but I've liked them since they came out in 2008." Yami said and turned the volume up, "This song is called, Le Duex."

As Yami pulled his hand away a rap part of the song came on. Yugi listened carefully, trying to take in the words. Rap was never really his thing, but if Yami liked it then he wanted to at least give it a try. It was hard for him to catch, but it mostly just sounded like the guy was rapping about getting drunk and going to go fuck a girl in the back of a party. Yugi smiled, slightly amused by the song.

He turned his attention to Yami who looked at him and gave a smile, singing along with the next few rap lines.

"Cause Funny Man is just so damn sexual. That ass on my mind, it's just so damn edible. Feast your eyes girl, I'm so delectable. Dick like Hulk, yeah they call me incredible!" And with the last line Yami gave a wink to the violet eyed boy. Yugi's cheeks flushed a cute red color and he gave a nervous laugh, not sure what to say or even think. Yami WAS hitting on him!

"That blush is very becoming of you." Yami said, making Yugi blush further.

"Oh, uhm, eh, thanks." Yugi said, tripping over his words, "So, eh, what year is this?" He asked, anything to get the attention off of him.

"It's a 2002. Not exactly new, but it runs great." Yami answered.

"I like it." Yugi said, again turning his attention to the dash board.

"So tell me a little about yourself Yugi. I only know what Joey's told us." Yami said, changing the subject back to him once more.

"And what has Joey told you?" Yugi asked.

"You're good at games and that you can be somewhat shy." Yami said.

"Well, I guess both of those are true." Yugi said, "There really isn't much to me." Besides, he was much more interested in learning about Yami.

"What about you?" Yugi asked.

"Aw come on now, you can't by pass my question like that and then turn it around on me." Yami said with amusement in his voice.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle, "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Yami asked.

"Hobbies? Well, I play Duel Monsters, does that count?" He asked.

"I like that game, yes it counts." Yami said with an approving nod.

"You play too then?" Yugi asked.

"I sure do." Yami said, "Got my own deck and everything."

"Wow, pro over here." Yugi said with a nervous teasing tone.

"Damn straight." Yami said with another deep chuckle that made Yugi's stomach turn into an acrobat. "Thanks for coming with me by the way." He said, reaching over and giving Yugi's thigh a few squeezes. Yugi's breath hitched as his legs tingled from the contact.

"Oh, ya, no problem." He said, trying to keep his voice even. He'd never giving the dating world much thought before, but the more Yami touched him the more he craved the contact. He wanted Yami to touch him more and almost pouted when he moved his hand back to the steering wheel.

"S-so, you said we had the same lunch period? I don't think I remember seeing you…" Yugi said, once again just trying to change the subject.

"I'm a year above you. You're in the same year as Joey and Ryou." Yami answered.

"Oh ok, I see." That makes more sense then, why he never saw him and how Yami was able to own a car.

"We should get lunch together sometime." Yami said, looking at Yugi. Lunch with Yami?! His heart started to pick up in pace. It did sound nice… no! Yami is just another player, that's what these people do. It's just how they have their fun. Did that mean Yami wanted him? In that way?

"Sure, sounds fun." Yug answered. The knowledge that Yami wanted him in bed was both exciting and terrifying. He had never had a real kiss before, let alone have sex with a hot senior that sold drugs and probably smoked as much as he sold.

'Well, if Yami wants me in bed, then he's going to have to work hard for it.' Yugi thought. He wasn't the type to just throw himself at everyone who expressed interest in him. Yami was probably use to having all the girls and boys fawn over him, but not Yugi! He would resist his charms and show him that he was much more than just a fuck toy.

Soon they were at Mc Donalnds. Yami ordered everything they needed, and Yugi checked the food as it was handed to him, making sure everything was there. When they were satisfied they headed back to the house.

"Food!" Joey and Tristian said in unison as Yami and Yugi walked through the door with their arms full of the red and white bags. Yami set them down on the kitchen table and let the two have at it. Tristian and Joey jumped the food like natural hunters. Bakura and Ryou stayed in the living room, appearing to have started another video game. After the boys had had at it, Yami fished out his own stoner burger and then handed Yugi his.

"Oh, I didn't order one." Yugi said.

"I know, I got ya one anyway. Anyone who hasn't had a stoner burger while stoned hasn't lived." Yami smirked. Yugi looked down at the two burgers needed in order to create this stoner burger. He grabbed them gently and thanked the crimson eyed male.

The stoner burger is actually two sandwiches in one, a Mc Double off the dollar menu as well as a Hot N' Spicy Chicken off the dollar menu. Yugi watch with interest as both Tristian and Joey put these sandwiches together before chowing down.

"I know it looks weird but, I promise it's good." Yami said, directing his attention to him. Yami held out the glass bong to Yugi. He did feel as if he had come off his high, it didn't last as long as he thought it would either. He took the bong and took a hit. He offered it to Tristian and Joey but they both shook their heads, they had probably smoked again when Yami and he were gone. So instead he gave it back to Yami who took a hit of his own.

After Yami showed Yugi what pieces of his burgers to move to put it together. He took a bite and hummed in thought.

"Good?" Yami asked.

"Ya, actually! It is good!" Yugi smiled.

"Told ya." Yami smiled back and again Yugi's heart skipped a beat. If Yami did stop that he was going to cause Yugi to have a heart attack. They watched Bakura and Ryou banter back and forth as they two battled it out on the screen. Soon Bakura was declared the victor and Ryou suggested a movie instead. The albino boy got off of Bakura's lap and kneeled down in front of the TV, where the movies sat underneath. He held up a few so they boys could say 'yay' or 'nay' but eventually they all agreed on taking a few more bong hits to watch Avatar, with the walking blue cats.

Yugi loved this movie, the only bad thing about it was it was so long, and it was already so late. He still had school in the morning and surely his grandpa would want him home soon. He waited out another hour, truly he didn't want to leave, he was having a good time! Which was surprising to even him, after the walk here and all the anxiety he was feeling, he was surprised to find he actually liked all these people.

Yugi sighed in his head and stood up to go and find his shoes. He needed to go, it was late and grandpa was probably upset with him already. Yugi looked around the kitchen for a clock. On the stove it read '11:00 P.M.' and he nearly squeaked, it was later then he thought!

"You leavin' Yug'? Joey asked from his spot on the couch.

"Ya, I'm already super late and by the time I walk over there…" Yugi trailed off, he didn't want to think about the ear full he was sure to get.

"I'll drive ya." Yami said, turning to look at him.

"Oh, Yami, I couldn't ask you to do that." Yugi said, waving his hand at him dismissively.

"Nah', don't worry about it, it's no big deal." Yami shrugged, getting off the couch, but Yugi didn't miss the glare Joey gave him.

Yugi wanted to protest again, but if Yami could get him there fast maybe his grandpa wouldn't be too angry with him… Reluctantly he agreed and thanked Yami. Yugi said his good-byes and Yami promised to be back soon, then the two were off again.

"Thanks again for this, Yami." Yugi said as he opened up the car door.

"No problem." Yami said, sliding inside and turning the key. The car came to life and Yami backed it out, going down the main road.

"Do you know where the game shop is in town?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

"That's where I live." Yugi said.

"You live in the game shop?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, my grandpa owns it and I help him keep it running." Yugi explained.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." Yami complimented.

Another red stain appeared on his cheeks, "It's nothing really…"

Yami occupied the two by showing Yugi a few more bands, a couple Yugi even liked. Again he found himself enjoying the company of Yami, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. Sadly the ride was over way before Yugi wanted it to be. He wanted to keep talking to Yami, he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was because he was the first male to hit on him so boldly, so obviously.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said and reached for the handle.

"What, no good-bye hug or anything?" Yami smirked.

'A hug?' Yugi asked in his head, turning to see Yami's arms open for him. Yugi looked at Yami's solid and toned chest, his predatory like eyes drawing him closer. Mesmerizing his prey and bringing him into his awaiting grasp. Yugi swallowed hard, his heart beating like crazy, but leaned over the cup holders into Yami's arms.

His scent overwhelmed him and again made his legs tingle. He loved his scent, it was so alluring, so sexy and it matched Yami's personality perfectly. Yami's strong arms wrapped themselves around his back and Yugi could feel everywhere he touched.

"It was fun. You'll have to come over again." Yami said in Yugi's ear, rubbing small circles into Yugi's shoulder blade. Yugi nodded against Yami's shoulders and then finally released him. But Yami lingered, letting his hand stroke down his arm and to his hand as Yugi crawled out of the car. The action made Yugi look back at the older male, he had a soft smirk on his face and his eyes had taken on an expression he couldn't quiet place.

"See ya…" Yugi said, still searching those blood red orbs for answers. What is that look? Yami's eyes were somewhat lidded as his eyes wandered around Yugi's face. It was almost a look of adoring, but surely that wasn't right? Perhaps this was the look of lust?

"Sleep good, Yugi." Yami said and with that, Yugi closed the door and waved good-bye as Yami drove off back into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

'Jeez, I hate math…' Yugi thought, absent mindedly chewing on his pencil. More specifically he hated algebra. He stared daggers at the unsolved equation on his test paper. He took the pencil from his mouth and tapped the lead end on his desk. He sighed through his nose and let his violet eyes wander over to the clock on the far side of the classroom.

'11:45 A.M. almost lunch time.' He thought, and silently willed the clock to move faster. He wanted nothing more than to just get out of this class and chow down on the slop the cafeteria ladies called food. Just the thought made his stomach tighten in hunger, though it probably didn't help that he had accidently slept in and missed breakfast.

"Eyes on your own test Mr. Mouto!" The teacher snapped from the front of the classroom. With a soft squeak and a jump Yugi hurried and looked back down at his paper. A few of the students snickered but most looked too sucked into their test to have even noticed.

Yugi rested his head on one of his hands and again let out another sigh through his nose, clicking the pencil on his desk. How was anyone supposed to solve these? And more importantly, why did he have to solve these? He doubted very much there was going to be a time when a calculator wasn't around, and when would he ever need to do more than times tables? The whole thing just screamed 'pointless-time-waster' to Yugi.

After staring blankly at the paper for another couple minutes, Yugi's mind started to wander in order to entertain itself. He thought back to last night, meeting all of Joey's friends. He had had a good time, and after the walk over to their house, he had been worried he wouldn't. Yami flashed to the forefront of Yugi's mind, bringing with it a soft pink blush.

'I wonder how long it'll take for him to give up on getting me in bed…' Yugi pondered to himself. He was sure that was the only thing Yami wanted. After all what else would explain the glares Joey had given him? But when Yugi had texted Joey that night, he said not to worry about it and that he and Yami were just having a little disagreement. When Yugi asked if the disagreement had been over him, he seemed reluctant to answer and beat around the bush.

Joey may have denied that he was the reason for the nasty glares Yami received, but Yugi wasn't convinced. Perhaps it would be best to stay away from Yami... after all he didn't want to worry his best friend, or worse, anger him. And he definitely didn't want to be the cause of a rift between two friends. But Yami's touch was…addicting, and Yugi wanted more. He thought back to Yami squeezing his thigh and then the hug he had all but demanded. Yami seemed to leave fire in his wake, scorching Yugi everywhere he touched.

'I should stay away…' Yugi thought, 'But do I want to?'

The ringing of the school bell made Yugi jump again. Panic rushed over him as he realized he hadn't finished his test. He quickly tried to scribble a few more answers, but the math teacher came out of seemingly nowhere and snatched his test from under his busy hands.

'Pencils down, Mr. Motou.' She said in a monotone voice and walked off. Yugi groaned and put his head on his desk.

'Idiot…' he scolded. Couldn't he pay attention to something for more than two minutes?

XXX

"Man am I starving!" Joey said, throwing his backpack into his locker and slamming the door.

"You're always hungry." Yugi retorted.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of that joke?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes down at his friend. Yugi smiled and shook his head 'no'. The two made their way down the cafeteria and got in line. The smell of the food was the last straw for Yugi's stomach and it growled loudly at him for having neglected it this morning. His hand flew to his hunger-pain riddled stomach and mentally apologized to the snarling organ.

"Did you miss breakfast or something, Yugi?" A female voice asked from just behind him. Both Yugi and Joey turned around to see Tea standing there with a friendly smile on her face. Aside from Joey, Tea had been his only other friend up until last night. She was a taller girl, only a few inches shorter than Joey with auburn hair that reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked at Yugi, waiting for her answer.

"Ya, unfortunately." Yugi sighed, "I slept in."

"That's not healthy." Tea scolded.

Yugi smiled at his friend, "I know, I know. I'll go to bed earlier tonight." He promised.

"How did you're English paper go, Tea?" Joey asked before she could go off on a tangent on how breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

"I think it went good!" Tea beamed, "Mr. Horton said that I had used some of the best descriptive words in the class and that the only thing I needed to work on was my grammar." She said.

"That's great!" Joey said with a smile.

"Hey, Yugi, Joey." A deep baritone voice interrupted. The group of three looked forward to see Yami standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets and a confident smirk playing on his lips. Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he swallowed to try and wet his suddenly dry mouth.

"Hey, Yami." Joey greeted, his voice sounding guarded.

"Hi." Yugi followed, his voice soft and unsure. What was he going to do about him? Did he give in to the "call of the wild" and play around with Yami as much as Yami wanted to play with Yugi? Or did he back out now before it caused a brawl between two friends? Joey, although not exactly a friend at first, would rip anyone's head off now if they even thought of hurting him. A fact Yugi knew very well and had seen played in action a few times. Sometimes it bothered him, he didn't want to be treated like a little kid, but most times Yugi knew that Joey's heart was always in the right place.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch with me today, Yugi." Yami asked.

From the corner of Yugi's eye he saw Joey stiffen and clench his fist. What did he do? What did he say? There had to be a way to please Joey's worried mind and Yugi's needy heart. Yami wanted Yugi in bed…Joey didn't like that for fear of Yugi being hurt… but what if Yugi wasn't hurt? What if he just played along with Yami's game, had a little fun of his own? After all he didn't have to sleep with Yami, no one could make him do something he didn't want to do. But he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't interested in him. The steely eyed male sent chills of excitement down his spine every time he let out that smooth baritone voice.

Either way, Yugi had been silent a moment to long and Yami was staring! Oh, but what to say?! What to say?! Again the memories of Yami's touches wandered back into Yugi's mind and the same aching feeling for Yami to touch him more made itself known. And strongly.

"Ok, sounds good." Yugi finally answered and a look of triumph crossed Yami's face for a moment.

"Shall we, then?" He asked and turned towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Yup." Yugi said with a bright smile and he could almost hear Joey growl. He cast a cautious glance at his blonde friend. Joey's face was actually red with anger and looked as if he was about to lunge himself at Yami. Joey ground his teeth a few times before opening his mouth wide to make a loud protest.

"Joey, I will text you later, ok?" Yugi quickly snapped, hoping to sooth his friends boiling blood. Yami looked back at Yugi and then to Joey. Joey glared death at the shorter male, seeming to dare him to walk away. Yami smirked at his friend and then looked at Yugi.

"Ready?" He asked and Yugi nodded, following Yami down the hallway to the parking lot.

"Yami…" Joey hissed just under his breath, almost too quiet for Yugi to catch, almost. He ignored his friend and followed Yami.

As they exited the cafeteria Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and gave a squeeze. Yugi's heart picked in pace but at least he didn't gasp this time. He took a moment to once again appreciate Yami's musky scent, gulping as quietly as he could. A pink blush started to spread over Yugi's cheeks just as Yami let his arm fall back to his side.

"So how have classes been so far?" Yami asked, trying to make idle conversation.

"Oh…ok I guess." Yugi said, thinking about his failed math test.

"Wow, convincing." Yami smirked making Yugi give a soft giggle.

"I'm pretty sure I failed my math test," he confessed, "other than that it's been good. How about for you?"

"I'm sure you did fine." Yami reassured, "And I suppose I can't complain." He shrugged.

Yugi smiled and then reached for his phone. He needed to text Joey, tell him everything was going to be ok. He clicked a button on the side and swiped a finger across the screen, bringing up Joey's name.

He quickly typed out a message, _'Don't worry about me! I'll be fine I promise, it's just lunch, right?'_ and sent it. It was a short message but he hoped it was enough. Almost immediately his phone vibrated, before he could even put it back in his pocket.

_'Lunch is never just lunch with Yami, Yugi. If you need me at all you just call. I have half a mind to follow you two!'_ Clearly Joey was still pretty steamed. And what did he mean that lunch was never lunch with him? Was Yami going to want to have sex in the car?! Nerves flared in his stomach, almost killing his appetite. He tried to take a deep breath to sooth himself, he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. No meant no, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go that far with Yami. At least not yet, Yugi had already planned on making Yami work for it and it was a plan he intended to keep.

_'Don't you dare! I'll be fine, you got to trust me.'_ Yugi replied. He knew Joey was just looking out for him, but for fucks sake he was almost a senior! He couldn't allow Joey to baby him forever and he was eventually going to want to start dating. Not that he was planning on dating Yami, but he was a good start to learn how the mechanics of a relationship at least worked.

'_Just be careful, I don't want my best bud' gettin' hurt over a fling…'_ Joey said.

'_I won't get hurt._' Yugi said, but truthfully he didn't know what was going to happen. Joey was right, this was just a fling, a game, and he had to keep in his mind that it was just a game. If he kept his emotions in check and kept telling himself it was just for fun, maybe his heart would be spared.

"Joey still pissed?" Yami asked, opening the school doors for Yugi. Guess even Yami noticed, not that Joey had tried to hide it. It was pretty clear he was not happy with his friend right now.

"Thanks." Yugi said mindlessly as he walked outside, "And ya, I think he's pretty upset." Yugi sighed. He didn't want to cause Joey heartache and worry. Yami watched the violet eyed boy's expression fall before he softly rubbed on Yugi's back.

"Don't worry about it. He'll bounce back in no time, he always does." Yami said.

"That's true…" Yugi commented. And it was, Joey was never really one to let things bother him for a long stretch of time. But he hated when he was the cause of his distress, it made him feel like a bad friend.

As the two got into the car Yami asked where Yugi would like to eat. He didn't want to pick anywhere expensive and to be totally honest the stoner burger was calling his name. Even with the butterflies in his stomach he was still completely famished. Every time he did this he vowed never to skip breakfast again but something always happened that caused it to happen.

"Mc Donald's is fine with me if you're ok with it." He answered.

"Sure sounds good." Yami said and pulled out of his parking spot, heading to downtown Domino.

XXX

'Jeez, how on Earth did I convince a guy like this to go to lunch with someone like me?' Yami thought to himself. After he had dropped Yugi off at his house, he couldn't get the boy out of his head and even had to…relieve himself once he finally got home. But who wouldn't?! Yugi's body, at least to Yami, was perfect.

He still seemed to have all his baby fat, but instead of making him look chubby it made him look curvy and in all the right areas. He had thicker hips and thighs that Yami just wanted to grab and yet his waist and arms were still slender. He had the cutest plump cheeks that seemed to turn red every time Yami simply smiled at him. But his favorite feature on Yugi had to be his eyes. They were so large and expressive, appearing to be like glistening amethyst jewels. They just simply sparkled! And to frame those beautiful gems he had long, thick, black eyelashes he knew any girl would kill for.

His second favorite feature? Yugi definitely had the best ass Yami had ever seen and just loved watching Yugi walk away while his mind wandered into the gutters.

He handed Yugi his Ipod and let him be the 'DJ'. He watched the boy from the corner of his eye as he read over all his songs. His quiet and shy nature could make even the coldest of hearts melt, Yami was sure of it. He was like a little deer and on one had he wanted to preserve that innocence and protect him from the evils of the world, on the other… he wanted to make him scream his little lungs out from sheer pleasure. The thought of Yugi's flushed face with soft moans echoing from that sweet mouth of his was almost more that he could stand.

He felt his own cheeks grow hot as he thought about Yugi moaning out his name. He shook his head and snapped himself out of his lust filled daze. He was certainly not in the right place to be thinking about that.

"Gangsta' Sexy, Hollywood Undead?" Yugi asked, helping Yami to come back down to Earth.

"It's good." Yami nodded and so he clicked the song and placed his Ipod back in the cup holder.

Yugi watched the time tick as the song started. He listened with what looked like interest before he smiled and then eventually giggled. Oh gods how Yami loved that cute giggle of his, it sounded like the tinkling of bells and it made his knees weak.

"How come you like these guys so much?" Yugi asked.

"Well, not all of their songs are like this." Yami chuckled, "I dunno, I guess I just feel like…they talk about my world." He said, a new air of seriousness entering the car.

"Your world?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded hesitantly. How much was he willing to share with Yugi so soon? Surely Joey had told him that he was a distributer, but he was pretty sure Yugi didn't know what that entailed exactly. Having to deal with fucked up addicts and guys who would stab you in the back just to fuck some girl became tiresome. Having to constantly have your guard up made Yami want to just run away some days. He trusted the handful of people Yugi had met last night, but there were still a few more faces Yugi didn't know about. And if Yami had any say in it, he never would.

"Can you show me a song then?" Yugi asked, handing him his Ipod when Yami didn't say anything else. His large violet, star filled eyes gazed up at him and Yami felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sure." He said quietly and took the Ipod. He went back to the Hollywood Undead album and chose a song titled 'Young' though he hovered over a song named 'Tendencies'. Which was a much more violent song, but decided against it. 'Young' was just as good and explained just as well what Yami was trying to convey without words.

The chorus was the start, "We are young, but we have heart,

Born in this world as it all falls apart,

We are strong, but we don't belong,

Born in this world as it all falls apart."

Yami gave a sigh as the rap part came on and started to sing along with, he couldn't help it, this was probably one of his favorites, "I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain,

I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make,

I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly,

Yes, we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it,

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes,

I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt,

We get so sick oh so sick, we never wanted all this,

Medication for the kids with no reason to live,

So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come,

Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb"

Yami paused for the chorus and looked at Yugi who had been listening with complete focus. He seemed to have a sadder expression on now and Yami couldn't help but think he liked it much better when he smiled. But, he almost wanted Yugi to know what his life was like. It was odd, normally he kept his life to himself and didn't even complain or vent to his friends. Yugi made him feel different…safer…

"As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle,

Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles,

Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark,

Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart,

Altogether, walk alone against all we've ever known,

All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home,

But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts,

Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart,

So we march to the drums of the damned as we come,

Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb."

Yami paused and took another breath while the chorus played, staring out the car wind shield. Letting memories of his not so distant past fade in and out of view in his minds' eye. The song was nearly over and so he just turned the volume down and turned his attention to his small look-a-like.

"I like it, Yami." Yugi said softly, almost in a daze like his mind was filled with his own thoughts or memories, "It's…eye-opening" he commented.

"Ya? Well, I'm glad." Yami said but couldn't help but be guarded, letting down his walls, even a little, made him feel very uneasy. Yugi's expression softened towards Yami as the song ended and a look of curiosity replaced it. He was half expecting Yugi to ask a question but he never did and to be honest he was glad that he didn't. The song was probably enough for today and Yami would rather not think about his life anyway. He just wanted to spend time with Yugi and watch him smile and laugh.

XXX

The two ordered through the drive thru and parked back in the school parking lot to eat. Yami had parked in the shade of a tree and the two sat on the hood of the car. Yugi fished out Yami's sandwiches and handed them to him.

Yugi took a bite of his stoner burger and let his mind wander back to the song Yami had shown him to describe a part of his life. It was an interesting song, did Yami feel as if was struggling against this world that was falling apart? Or did he feel as if he was struggling against his own world, trying to keep it from tumbling to the ground? The song only made him more curious about Yami's life, he wanted to learn more about this crimson eyed sex-idol.

"You're awful quiet, Yugi. You look deep in thought." Yami commented, bringing Yugi back to the present.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…" Yugi said, his sentence seeming to trail off.

"What about?" Yami asked.

"That song you showed me." Yugi said honestly and noticed Yami seemed to turn ridged. Yami looked at his sandwich and took another bite, deciding to remain quiet. Yugi took the silence as a hint to change the subject.

"So any plans tonight?" Yugi asked, trying again for a lighter conversation.

"I don't think so, but that could always change." Yami answered, "How about you?" He asked and visually relaxed.

"Nothing I don't think, it's my turn to close the game shop, though." He said.

"How is it working at the game shop?" Yami asked, "Or is it like a family thing, where you don't get paid?"

"Both, it's a family thing but my grandpa still pays me when I work the front of the store for him." Yugi answered, but because it was a family business he didn't even get paid minimum wage, not that he minded. Even if he got paid nothing he would still help his grandpa. Plus it gave him the chance to get to the shipment of Duel Monster cards before anyone else and pick out the ones he wanted.

"That's awesome, do you like it?" Yami asked.

"I do." Yugi smiled, "Do you…like what you do?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Yami couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I hope I don't have to do it for the rest of my life, but I suppose it pays the bills." Yami answered. Bills? What kind of bills could a high schooler have?

"Oh, you don't live with your parents?" He asked again.

Again Yami laughed but it sounded meaner this time, more bitter, "No." he answered simply.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Yugi asked after a small silence.

Yami finished his burger and threw the wrapper in the McDonalds bag, "Not at all." He said after he swallowed, "They live in Egypt."

"Egypt?" Yugi asked in awe, "Is that where you're from?" he asked.

"Yup, I know it doesn't look it 'cause I lost my tan from living here, but that's my home land." Yami said.

"That's amazing! What was it like?" Yugi asked.

"Hot, dry." Yami said, stating the obvious and giving Yugi a look that made him giggle.

"I think I could have assumed that much on my own." Yugi said and gave Yami a soft playful push on the arm.

"It was alright, I…ran away from home." Yami admitted. What!? So did that mean Yami's parents didn't know he was all the way here in Japan? Did they even know if he was alive?

"That was why I got into the dealing business, it was easy pay and I still wanted to finish school." Yami continued and cast his eyes downwards as if ashamed. Yugi's heart ached for him in that moment and he watched to reach out and comfort him. He scooted closer and put a hand on his arm.

"That's…amazing, Yami, really. I don't think most people would have been so responsible after running away." Yugi said.

"Responsible?" Yami asked, "You think selling drugs is responsible?"

Yugi shook his head, "That's not what I mean. I mean, instead of just becoming homeless or leeching off a friend, you picked up the pieces and tried again somewhere else." Yami lifted his head and looked at him with a small amount of shock in his eyes, "You didn't allow the world to beat you down, you fought back. And that's something I don't think a lot of people know how to do, let alone willing to do."

"I…I never thought of it that way…" Yami said softly, still stunned, "Thank you, Yugi..."

Yugi shrugged off his thanks, "That's just how I see it." He smiled. Yami watched the boy for a moment a slow and genuine smile spreading over his face.

He had truly never thought of it that way. He didn't mind selling the weed, but when his boss handed him a shipment of heroin or meth to distribute he felt as if he was doing nothing but destroying lives. He constantly bashed on himself for not going out and getting a different job, but in order to make the money he was making now he'd have to take up at least three part timers. And with school, that just wasn't even in the question. Then Yugi comes in with a whole new perspective that instantly made him change the way he viewed himself. He was just trying to survive, like anyone else in this world.

"Yami." Someone snapped. Yami recognized that voice, it was deep and playful. It could only belong to Duke. Yami looked over at the raven haired boy walking up to them.

"Sorry, Yugi, excuse me." He said and met him half way, not wanting him near Yugi what so ever. Yugi watched the two with interest, who was this new male? He had long black hair that was pulled up into a high pony tail, but his bangs were messy and in his emerald green eyes. He tried to eves drop and learn a little more about Yami but they were talking to quiet for him to make out anything, so he turned his attention to the rest of his sandwich.

XXX

'Damn it…' Yami thought. He didn't want anyone of the drug dealers in town to know who Yugi was but of course, here comes Duke. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, he felt protective of Yugi, an urge he had never felt before. He needed to keep Duke's attention on him, he'd be damned if he let him anywhere near Yugi.

"Who's the nice piece of ass?" Duke asked. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Yami, after all he was with a different person almost every other night. But when the person in question was Yugi, it made his blood over heat.

"He's not just a piece of ass." He snapped way more harsh than he had meant to and his anger even surprised him.

Duke flinched and eyed Yami up and down, "Jeez, Yami, calm down."

"Just tell me what you want." Yami growled.

"Malik has another shipment for you, he wants you to pick it up tonight at the usual place." Duke said, crossing his arms. Yami had never been so snappy with him before, what got him all stirred up?

"Already? I haven't finished off the last one yet." Yami said and Duke shrugged.

"Not really my problem, guess you better find some new customers, huh?" he said and started fishing around in his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"Here, there's gunna be a big party at this address, Malik wants you to sell the shipment there. All of it." He instructed, handing the paper to Yami. A party? That meant the shipment could be anything. He scowled at the paper in his hands, he didn't like it when he didn't know what it was he was picking up. He took the same safety precautions for every substance Malik gave him but the more potent the stuff the more addicts there were who were willing to do anything to get their hands on it. And for some reason addicts seemed to have the hearing of a bat when it came to learning where more drugs were.

There had already been a few times where Yami had been cornered, which was why he carried a gun on him at almost all times of the day now.

"Right. Will do." Yami said gruffly.

They said their good-byes and Yami turned back to return to Yugi.

XXX

"Who's that?" Yugi asked.

"That's Duke. He's…like a co-worker." He said.

"Oh…" Yugi said softly, watching Duke walk off of the school grounds. Yami sat down on the hood of his car again and laid down with a sigh.

"Was it bad news?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"Huh? Oh no… nothing like that. Just business as usual. Don't worry about it." Yami said. Yugi watched Yami's expression, he seemed troubled by something but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. So instead Yugi nodded and laid down next to Yami.

"I guess I'm going to a party tonight." Yami said, "Do you want to come?" He asked, facing Yugi.

"Where at?" Yugi asked.

"Eh…" Yami looked at the paper, "I don't know. I'm gunna have to find it." Yugi looked at the paper in Yami's hand with the address scribbled on it. Was Yami going to this party to sell drugs? If that was the case, it really wasn't the smartest idea to go…but he wanted to spend more time with Yami… He thought of Joey as well, he would absolutely kill him for going into a place like that. Then again, Joey had kept so much from him, who's to say he hadn't attended some of these parties himself?

"Sure I'll go." Yugi said in a tone more confident than he felt. He hadn't been to a party with drugs and alcohol before, only seen it on TV and in movies. He wasn't exactly the first person people thought of when parties arose. The idea scared him but it also intrigued him, what would it be like? Would he drink? Or smoke again? It could be fun, he'd just have to keep his sobriety in check. The more scenarios Yugi's mind made the more nervous and excited he became.

"When does the game shop close?" Yami asked.

"At eight." He answered.

"I'll pick you up then?"

"Ok, sounds good to me!" Yugi smiled.

XXX

Hope you guys are liking the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Yugi turn his head to the stove in the kitchen from his place in front of the sink. He had a cup in one hand and a sponge in the other, washing the cup with soapy water.

'8:10 P.M.' Yugi read. He had already closed up shop, turned off all the lights out front and changed the 'open' sign to 'closed'. He did however leave the door to the shop unlocked so Yami could just walk in. He turned his attention back to his dishes, idling wondering where Yami was. He rinsed off the cup in his hands, placing it on a towel next to the sink to air dry and then picked up another dirty cup.

The bell to the front of the door was like music to his ears and he couldn't stop the wide goofy grin that immediately planted itself on his face. He put the still dirty cup back in the sink and hurried out to the front. Yami was there, wearing a black tank top with a dark blue boot-cut jeans that were faded and cut up in certain spots. He had on two belts, one that went through all the loops of his jeans and another that only went through half, allowing it to slack off of Yami's hip.

He was looking around the Duel Monster cards, picking up a few to inspect them closer before putting them down. Yugi couldn't help but watch for a moment, Yami was just so easy on the eyes, he could watch him for days and not be bored. Those intense crimson colored eyes made his breath hitch every time they collided with his violet ones. His voice was smooth and deep and when combined with his natural musk it made Yugi's thighs tingle with want.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi finally greeted.

Yami turned his attention to the counter where the register was, "Yugi!" He smiled in greeting, "All ready?" He asked.

"Yup! Just let me grab my jacket." And with that Yugi quickly ran up the stairs to grab the black jacket he knew was sitting on his bed. He slid it on over his shoulders and did a quick check in his body mirror. He wore tight light blue skinny jeans that he knew made his ass pop, along with a tight black tank top, black leather wrist bands with studs as well as a black leather belt and a choker that looked a lot like the one Yami had on when he first met him. He nodded in approval and went back down stairs.

"K, let's go." Yugi said as he reached the bottom. Yami opened up the game shop door for him and Yugi bounced outside. He was so excited for this party, he had never been to one like it. Sure he still had a healthy amount of nervous nerves but he tried to ignore them, promising himself that he'd have a good time with Yami. Yugi turned back to the door, grabbed the key to the shop from his jacket pocket and locked the door behind them.

He turned around on the ball of his foot to see Yami staring at him, but not the back of his head. Yami's eyes quickly snapped back up to Yugi's eyes before a small pink blush formed over the older boys cheeks. Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yugi smiled, his own blush rising to his cheeks. He caught Yami staring at his butt! He couldn't help but feel a little triumphant and another smile crossed his face.

Yami walked over to the car, opening the door to let Yugi in before he walked around and got in the driver's seat, heading to his 'job site'.

XXX

Yami drove out of Domino's city limits where mountains and pine trees took over rather than skyscrapers. It was also where all the larger million dollar houses were, nestled into the mountain side. Most of the houses were vacant, since most people in Domino couldn't afford them. He knew a senior who own Kiba Corp owned one of them but he wasn't sure which one. His name was Seto if Yugi remembered right. But he was sure that wasn't where they were going.

Yami took a left and drove up a mile long drive way, the pine forest only getting thicker and thicker. Soon a large house that had been completely hidden within the trees appeared. It was huge and the design of the front of the house reminded Yugi of the White House in America. It had a deck that popped out in a half circle with two large pillars on either side of the five steps that lead to tall sophisticated looking French doors.

"Who owns this house?" Yugi asked, craning his neck to take in all the details the construction workers had put into it.

"I think it's still on the market." Yami answer, parking the car and taking the key from the ignition. He sat back against the seat of the car, looking up at the same house with a troubled expression.

"How is there a party here then?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked and looked at the innocent boy next to him, "Well, let's just say we aren't supposed to be here." He chuckled. Yugi's heart leaped, they were trespassing then!? He swallowed hard and gave a nervous laugh his only response was a soft 'oh'.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun." Yami said, his eyes softening. But at this point 'fun' wasn't the issue Yugi was worried about. What if they got the cops called on them? Though, they were really far out…

Yami got out of the car and opened up the back seat. He kneeled down and using the key for the car, pried open a hidden compartment on the floor in front of the back seats. He took out a small black backpack and threw it over his shoulder, standing up to meet Yugi's watchful eyes. They could already hear the loud booms of some song coming in from the inside of the house.

"How are the lights on and stuff if no one owns this place?" Yugi asked, taking off his jacket to leave in Yami's car.

"It had an open house today and it has another tomorrow, so they turned on the electricity to show it off." Yami answered as the two made their way up the stairs. From inside the home Yugi could hear excited hoots and hollers, he also recognized the scent of weed, though it still smelled like a skunk to him. Yami opened up the double doors and let Yugi in.

It was absolutely packed! He didn't think a party could have so many people in it! Did all these people even know each other?! In the entrance way were just people standing around, drink in hand and talking to one another with happy intoxicated grins on their faces. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand making heat rise to the youngers cheeks. But he did noticed Yami's other hand take the backpack and push it under his arm. Yami lead him to an area that looked like it was supposed to be a living room.

It had furniture and everything, probably for the open house to show off a specific style of the home. It had a tan L shaped couch in the back with no coffee table, just a simple white rug on top of the hardwood floors. Off to the other side there were some rather large speakers that did not look like they belonged and Yugi wondered if someone brought them just for this party. Did people actually do this!?

"Yami's here!" Yugi heard a few girls swoon from somewhere in the open kitchen. It was hard to hear over the boom of the music but their shrill voices managed to penetrate it. Yami looked up and waved at a group of people Yugi didn't recognize at all. Yami made his way to the couch and threw the backpack into the corner of the couch, sitting in front of it.

"Where have you been fucker? You know how long we been waitin'? Whacha' got for us?" A male who sat on the floor asked. He had on an army green beanie that matched the color of his trench coat and in his hand he had a tall green bong.

"Molly, Purple Haze and I even got a little Ice if you're feelin' adventuress." Yami smiled, ignored the males first question. Yugi sat down close to Yami, their legs touching. Malik had given him something of a "party pack". He did this every now and again to try and get more customers, if he could show he had the best stuff then that just meant more money for him. Dealing drugs truly was just like a business and every now and again you had to make appearances in important places to promote your stuff.

"Some 'X' sounds good." The male said, "How much?"

"Twenty a pill." Yami informed.

"What?! I'd get a better deal on the street." The male grouched.

"Guess you better get walkin' then. Supply and demand, bitch, you can either get it now or walk to the city and back." Yami said, his mouth contorting, daring him to argue. The male growled something under his breath but handed Yami the agreed amount. Yami fished around in his backpack and pulled out a little light blue pill.

"Have fun." Yami said. The male popped the pill in his mouth and stood up heading to the middle of the make shift dance floor. He got up behind some big chested black haired girl and started to dance with her. Yugi watched with interest and ignored the next person who came up to Yami. The male and girl danced together seductively and Yugi watched with wide innocent eyes. He watched the girl's hips swing back and forth against the male's pelvis, he seemed to enjoy it. Soon the two left to go upstairs and Yugi turned his attention to the other couples dancing the same way.

A blush rose to his face as he thought about dancing with Yami in the same way, but it was just way to embarrassing! How could anyone dance like that?! Yugi's blush deepened at the thought of Yami behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist as Yugi moved his body to the music. He shook his head and came back down to Earth. The idea was nice, but surely Yugi's face would burst into flames from the sexual act. And that would certainly be awkward for everyone.

"Yami, baby!" Another female voice squealed, "Try this!" Yugi and Yami turned their attention forward to see a girl in the shortest skirt he had ever seen. It was puffy in black and lavender colors. She had on a black belly shirt that just looked like a tank top cut in half. She held in her hands two red cups, more than likely filled with alcohol. She handed Yami one which he took and clicked against hers before taking a swig.

Yami licked his lips looking at the drink approvingly, "Kind of girly, but it's pretty good, what's in it?"

"Raspberry Pucker Vodka and cranberry juice." She smiled, throwing her blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

Yami handed the cup to Yugi, "Here, try." Yami said. Yugi swallowed the knot quickly forming in his throat from nerves and took the cup. He brought it to his lips and felt a swirl of nervousness, he had never drank alcohol before but Yami didn't know that! He took a breath through his nose but the smell did not help his nausea. He tilted the cup up slowly, imagining he was drinking poison, which, technically he was. He let the liquid inside his mouth and actually somewhat liked the taste despite the smell. He took another mouth full and gave the cup back.

"Good?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded with a happy smile.

"Ah, yay I'm glad ya like it, honey!" The girl smiled, "I'll go get you one of your own!" She beamed and bounced off. As she turned around Yugi noticed that her skirt did not cover her ass what so ever, her cheeks hanging out seductively, teasing all the eyes who watched and one of the guys on the dance floor even gave her a smack on the ass as she walked by. She giggled and hit the males arm playfully.

"Who's that?" Yugi asked.

"Her names Mai. She's kind of a light weight and when she get drunk she likes to make drinks for everyone." Yami said and gave an amused laugh. Mai came back with Yugi's drink in hand. She handed it to him excitedly and said she added an extra something to his. Yugi took a sip and it did taste different but he didn't know what it was that was different. He liked it better than the one Yami had, though. He handed it to Yami who took his own sip.

"Club Soda?" Yami asked, looking at the drink.

"Good guess!" The girl praised and ran off, back to the kitchen where the "bar" was.

Yami handed the drink back to Yugi who took another sip. He didn't feel any different, at least not yet and if the drinks were this good then he was willing to at least see what "tipsy" felt like. Yugi watched the girl a little longer as she looked around at all the bottled alcohol in front of her, but when someone tapped him on his shoulder he turned his attention. A girl in a baggy black jacket was offering the green bong he had seen earlier to him. He thanked her softly and took the bong as well as the lighter.

"Careful not to get too twisted." Yami chuckled as Yugi took in his hit and passed the bong to Yami.

"Twisted?" Yugi asked.

"It's when you're drunk and high at the same time." Yami explained, taking the bong to take a hit of his own.

"Oh ok." Yugi smiled and took up his drink, 'Maybe I'll just stick with this tonight then.' He thought.

He brought the cup back to his lips and took a few thirsty gulps. It did taste really good, he was surprised at how much he liked the taste! As Yami talked with more customers Yugi watched the girl named Mai bounce everywhere like a madwoman as well as all the people still dancing to the booming music. Soon he started to feel warm and he did note a fever that started to run to his face, but he somehow liked it, it relaxed him.

Just as Yugi finished off his first drink, Mai brought Yugi and Yami another to replace it, placing the full glasses in the empty ones they had on the table.

"Same thing?" Yami asked.

"Yup!" She said happily, "Oh! I'll get you two some shots! We gotta get you nice a drunk!" She smiled with a wink and quickly ran off. Yami smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, Yugi. Hope you were planning on getting drunk tonight." He laughed and took a drink of the new substance Mai had brought him.

'Not exactly.' Yugi thought to himself but reassured Yami it was fine. Besides maybe he was a heavy weight, he could surprise himself and Yami! Mai brought back two small shot glasses filled with something brown.

"I've been practicing my birthday cake shots, so tell me if it needs anything." She says handing them the glasses. Yugi had only seen people take shots in movies and on TV but he was confident he could do it. Actually Yugi felt more and more confident by the minute and even began to relax and enjoy himself rather than watch everyone else. Yami held his shot glass to Yugi and Yugi clicked his to the older males. Yami threw his shot into the back of his throat and swallow quickly. Yugi did not have the same reflex. He took the whole shot into his mouth and let it sit for two second before swallowing. Luckily it tasted good, it actually tasted just like chocolate cake! Why had he not tried these delicious drinks sooner?!

He felt a sudden explosion of warmth in his stomach as he handed the shot glass back to the girl, telling her it was good. Yami agreed and asked if she would make them one more. The fever on Yugi's faced started to build as the first shot worked its way through his body. And when the second one hit his stomach a stubborn blush placed itself on his cheeks. He felt completely relaxed and at ease which was odd for him. Whenever he was in a big crowd he had anxiety from the time he got there till the time he left.

It was nice and refreshing to just be able to take a deep breath and not care if other people judged him for how he looked or talked. To not care about the critical eyes wandering over every feature he owned.

"You should go dance." Yami said, "You don't have to sit next to me the whole time, I gotta stay here till I run out of supplies." Yami shrugged.

"Oh, I'm ok." Yugi smiled, taking another gulp of his raspberry Vodka drink. But the more alcohol Mai poured down him the more the idea appealed to him. He liked to dace just fine, he wasn't exactly good at it, but it was a nice activity to do in the privacy of his room.

Soon Yugi had lost almost all conscious thought as well as all of his 'fucks'. Maybe he _would_ go and dance, it did look like fun. Besides, why should Yugi care if he can't dance? He could just blame it on the alcohol and he was pretty sure he wouldn't see any of these faces again. He looked over at Yami and a thought ran across his intoxicated mind. The not-so-distant memory of Yami watching Yugi lock up the game shop, watching his ass. He wanted Yami to watch him again, he wanted Yami's eyes to wander all over his body. To undress him with those dominance filled eyes. But even more than that, he wanted Yami to touch him. He wanted those hands to grip his hips like they were his to own, to slide up and down his sensitive sides.

Yami looked over at Yugi, feeling someone staring at him. Yugi blinked up at him and gave a soft smile but Yami only returned it with a confused and questioning look.

"You ok, Yugi?" Yami chuckled, sensing the alcohol was starting to take over Yugi's conscious mind.

"I think I want to dance." Yugi stated, "Will you dance with me?" He asked. Yami blinked at him a little surprised but smiled. He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and brought him close, but it was different. Usually Yami only wrapped his arm around his shoulders but perhaps the alcohol had made him brave too. He slithered his hand down to Yugi's side and gave a squeeze, making Yugi's body heat with a wanting fire.

"Sure, I only have one ecstasy pill left and some Ice, then I'll dance with you." Yami answered rubbing his hip, but Yugi gave a pout, sticking out his bottom lip. He wanted to go and dance now! The alcohol in his system that had made him relax was now making him want to get up and move. He somehow felt hyper and just wanted to jump around the dance floor like everyone else. Maybe he just needed to tempt Yami.

"Ok." Yugi said, "I'll meet you up there then." He said and Yami agreed, releasing his side.

Yugi stood and felt the world wobble a little but he ignored it and went up to where everyone else was and started to bounce up and down with the crowd. He looked over to make sure Yami was doing exactly what he wanted him to do, which was watch. And sure enough, Yami's blood colored eyes watched him carefully. Yugi gave a smile and turned his attention to a few of the girls dancing in the crowd.

He tried to copy them, arching his back with the music and swinging his hips in a dramatic motion. But soon he just let the music take him, he ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and felt the beat of the music pass through him and take him. He bent at the knees only slightly and drew circles with his hips. He let his hand slide down his side and to his thigh, rocking his hips from side to side with the beat. He opened his eyes only half way and looked at Yami again.

Yami was watching him intensely now and his eyes held within them the stare of a predator. Yugi smiled at him and gave a wink making Yami lift his head even more to continue to watch, his mouth opening a little. Yugi giggled to himself, it was working! He moved around in a circle with a snap of his hips but Yami wasn't the only one watching. Another male had his eyes on Yugi's small rocking form, and unlike Yami he was free of any kind of duties.

He made his way over to Yugi, moving the black hair from his eyes. He touched Yugi softly on the shoulder to let him know that he was there. Yugi looked over to see a tanned young man with a scar on his left cheek. His hair was wild and all over the place including in his drug and alcohol hazed eyes. He gave Yugi a friendly smile and started to rock in time behind him. Yugi felt heat spark in his cheeks, but he continued to dance, the alcohol making him confident. He wanted to dance with Yami but while he was busy, he supposed it was ok to occupy his time with this guy. Besides, maybe it would make Yami work faster.

This newcomer placed his hands firmly on Yugi's shoulders and got close. He could smell the alcohol that poured off of him but he probably smelled the same way. The male grazed his hands down his arms and moved to his hips, touching only very lightly, like a ghost. It was almost a tease to Yugi and it left him feeling frustrated. He didn't want light touches, he wanted to be grabbed, to be possessed for a night.

Yugi looked over at Yami who now had a scowl locked in place at the male dancing seductively behind him. He quickly snatched some money that was being handed to him and gave the person what must have been the last of his stock. Because he put the backpack behind the couch and quickly made his way over to Yugi.

"Mind if I cut in?" Yami asked but Yugi could almost hear the growl in his voice. The male didn't answer but only looked at Yugi who nodded. He backed away with a shrug and went to find another dance partner. Yugi turned to Yami with a big genuine smile just as the song he had been dancing to ended and was replaced with a song he actually knew. It was an oldie but a goodie.

As the beat started, Yugi's smiled turned more Cheshire-cat like and Yami returned it, his eyes lidding as he outstretched a hand to him, silently telling Yugi to come closer. Yugi let the somewhat fast paced beat rock his hips from side to side again as he closed the space between him and Yami.

"I want everybody to stop what they're doing! Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight… Make. Some. Noise!"

As the lyric ended almost everyone in the house started to hoot and holler. Yugi couldn't help himself and he screamed out with before laughing at himself and everyone else. Yami smirked with a chuckle and gazed down wantonly at the wriggling male in front of him. Yugi turned around so Yami was behind him like the other male had been. Yami immediately closed whatever space was left and did exactly what Yugi had been waiting for. He gripped his hips like he had paid for them, squeezing and making Yugi gasp. The alcohol had made his body extra sensitive and the motion sent chills of excitement all over his body.

They started a rhythm that went along with the booms of the bass in the song. As Yugi lead the hip rocking motions Yami's hands began to wander, gliding up his side before going back down all the way to the side of his thigh and then back to his hip. Yugi let out a shaky breath of pleasure, his touch now was just as intoxicating as the first. It set fire to Yugi's skin, warmed his body from the inside out making everything much too hot.

As the rap part of the song began Yugi's hip motions started to snap instead of roll but Yami kept up easily and even added to the motion by rolling his hips forward. For a moment he was flush against Yugi's backside making Yugi blush as he felt just how much Yami was enjoying his dance. Yami rolled his hips forward again and Yugi moved with, biting his lip. The familiar tingling sensation between his thighs returned as Yami stroked his hands up and down Yugi's sides again. One came to rest on his hip once more but the other traveled farther to the front of Yugi's thigh.

He didn't think it was possible but Yami got even closer, he could feel his hot breath tickle his ear. He ran his lips against the shell of his ear sending another wave of chills down Yugi's body. But those chills only intensified as Yami started to rap along with the song, his baritone voice melting the bones in his knees.

"Let me tell you what we gon' do." Yami gripped his thigh for a moment before starting to slide his hand up and under Yugi's shirt, "Two plus two, I'm gon' undress you." Yami's calloused and rough hands on Yugi's sensitive skin only aided the fire growing in his stomach and the lyric itself sent another wave of pleasure between his legs. "Then we're gonna go three and three, you gon' undress me." Again Yami rolled his hips forward to press himself flush against Yugi, "Then we gonna go four and four, we gon' freak some more."

Yami brushed his lips against Yugi's neck, leaving goose-bumps in his wake. Yugi pressed a hand to Yami's, keeping it on his hip while the other wrapped around the older boys neck. The two gave a few more sensual hip rolls forward, moving almost too slowly for the song, simply feeling one another's bodies. They continued swaying back and forth until they were interrupted by Mai bringing them a shot each of just straight Smirnoff Vodka. Had Yugi been sober he might have shuddered, but being fairly intoxicated already made the shot go down easily. Still, that didn't stop the feeling of warmth that ran down his throat and exploded in his stomach much more intensely than before.

"I'm gunna find a bathroom." Yugi smiled at Yami, slightly slurring his words. Yugi stumbled a little and it was then Yami knew he couldn't leave him. So instead he wrapped a possessive arm around his side and Yugi did the same. He led the smaller boy up the stairs of the house and down the hallway, looking for a restroom. The bathroom that was connected to the hallway was taken, so Yami looked for the master bedroom, figuring it had to have a bathroom built in.

It was all the way at the end of the hallway and they were in luck, the room was empty. Yami pointed Yugi to the far side of the bedroom where the bathroom was. Yugi walked as straight as he could and closed himself inside. Yami closed the bedroom door and locked it to prevent anyone from entering. He looked at the bed and let his thoughts turn impure. This was what he wanted right? Yugi in a bedroom alone with him and vulnerable. He heard the toilet flush and the sink start for Yugi to wash his hands. Yami gulped, this was exactly what he wanted so why did he feel so…sick?

Yugi stumbled out of the bathroom and smiled when his eyes met Yami's. After the dance with Yami, Yugi was unbearably hot and while his sober mind had wanted to make Yami work for his body, his drunk mind absolutely did not. And Yami was sure as hell _just_ as turned on. He was completely inexperienced but the alcohol made him care not, his body was craving something he knew Yami could provide for him.

"Feelin' ok?" Yami asked, shoving aside the sick feeling he had as Yugi walked up to him. The way his hips swayed back and forth made Yami's mouth water and the look he had in his amethyst eyes made his heart leap. His hands were like magnets, they wanted to touch his small form, undress it. His hand glided over his hip and Yugi immediately took the invitation. He pressed himself up against Yami's chest, snaking his arms around his neck.

"I'm feeling fantastic." Yugi smiled, his eyes lidded and becoming heavy with lust. It was a natural reaction for Yami, he wound his arm around Yugi's waist and pushed a hand into his hair. Yugi's body pressed against his felt too good to be real and it was only going to get better. He swiftly brought Yugi's head closer to his but slowed, trying to remind himself that this was his and Yugi's first kiss. He tested the waters by brushing his lips across Yugi's lightly. Yugi's eyes fell closed and that was Yami's cue to press even harder.

The cute pink blush that the alcohol had given him turned a dark red and heated Yugi's face more than he thought possible. His head spun as Yami deepened the kiss and his heart started to pound like crazy. Yami shifted, pulling back and going into it again. Yugi tried to follow his moves and copied the way his lips moved against his. The hand that was tangled in Yugi's hair suddenly left in favor of his backside. Yugi stiffened slightly and tightened his grip on Yami's neck. Yami sensed the tension in Yugi's body and moved his hand to his hip, rubbing soothingly up and down his side.

Yugi forced his body to relax and eventually sighed into their kiss, allowing Yami to progress. Yami's possessive touches and kisses were making his head feel light and giddy. He wanted more, his body demanded it. Yami moved both hands down to his ass and pulled him up against him, grinding their clothed needs together. Yugi gasped, moving his hands to Yami's shoulders and broke the kiss to give a soft moan. Yami smirked and kissed his way across Yugi's jaw and down to his neck.

"A-Ha…Yami…" Yugi half moaned-half whined. Yami gave an approving growl, kissing just under his ear before nipping at the same spot.

"Hmm…I like the way you moan my name…" Yami breathed heavily, moving his lips over the lobe of his ear making Yugi's blush deepen, something he didn't think could happen. Yami nipped lightly at his ear and pulled Yugi up against him again, earning another lusty moan.

"Please…" Yugi breathed and Yami knew exactly what he wanted. And he wanted to give it to him, every fiber of his being screamed at him to get to the bed. Moaning was hot and all but now he wanted to hear Yugi scream. He let his mind imagine what it would sound like to hear his name leave Yugi's lips in a pleasure filled squeal but instead all he heard was this:

"_That's…amazing, Yami, really. I don't think most people would have been so responsible after running away."_

No. No! This was no time to develop a conscious! He had Yugi right where he wanted him and his body begged him not to stop.

"_Instead of just becoming homeless or leeching off a friend, you picked up the pieces and tried again somewhere else." _

Everywhere Yami went people only criticized him and that had included his parents. Yugi was the first to actually root for him, the first to look at him without judgment. His eyes never held anything more than curiosity and appraisal.

"_You didn't allow the world to beat you down, you fought back. And that's something I don't think a lot of people know how to do, let alone willing to do."_

'Fuck…' Yami thought, 'I don't know if I can do this…not like this anyway…'

Out of all the people Yami had met, Yugi was the first he didn't want to hurt. That's not to say he _wanted _to hurt the others but he simply hadn't cared about their feelings. For the first time he was thinking about someone else's emotional wellbeing. He didn't want to hurt Yugi…he wanted their first time to be consensual in every sense of the word and Yugi being as intoxicated as he was meant that they could not do this tonight.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he sensed his rigidness. Yami gave a defeated sigh and moved his hands away from his butt, grabbing his hips instead, pulling back to look him in the eye. Yugi tilted his head and waited for some kind of response. Every inch of Yami, a few places in particular, cried for him not to stop, but in his head he knew it was wrong.

"I think it might be time to go home…" Yami said slowly, his voice completely coated with want and lust.

"…Home?" Yugi asked, not understanding. Was this not what Yami had wanted? He suddenly felt rejected, had he done something wrong? Was he a bad kisser? Seeming to see the hurt flash in Yugi's eyes Yami immediately tried to stomp out any fears the smaller boy had.

"Yugi, believe me when I say, it's taking every ounce of my strength to stop right here… But…you're drunk and…I just…" Yugi's eyes widened in understanding. Yugi nodded and pressed a much more tender and soft kiss to Yami's lips. Silencing his explanation.

"Ok… let's go home…" Yugi said, "Are you ok to drive?"

"Ya, I should be." Yami nodded. Yami took Yugi by the hand and led him back down the stairs and to the car. Driving him home to sleep off all the alcohol he had consumed.

XXX

Yaaayyyyy

Yami does care haha

No one has said anything, but I just wanted to say that I obviously don't condone drug and alcohol abuse. Don't do drugs, wait till you're legal to drink, blah blah blah… anywho…

I hope you guys are liking the story so far


	4. Chapter 4

"Bakura, I'm telling you, I don't know _what _the hell happened!" Yami groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He was still a little drunk from the party and it was currently midnight, instead of going home, Yami had gone to Bakura's and Ryou's trailer. It was closer than his apartment and he wanted to talk to Bakura anyway. He was laying on his friend's bed while Bakura sat on the floor to talk to his inebriated buddy.

"So…You couldn't fuck him because…you…like him?" Bakura asked sounding just as confused as Yami felt.

"I don't know! How do you know when you like someone!?" Yami said, throwing both hands to the ceiling as if asking the question to the Gods, rather than his white haired friend. He didn't regret stopping, he didn't regret _not _hurting Yugi. He didn't particularly like the massive case of blue balls he received after but, it was a small price to pay. He _knew_ why he had stopped he just didn't _understand_ why he had stopped. Out of all the girls and boys he had had one night stands with, Yugi was the first he had stopped to wait until he was sober.

Bakura laughed, "Pathetic."

"Gee, thanks." Yami growled, "Just…tell me how…" Yami trailed off.

"How, what?" Bakura asked a little impatient.

"How did you and Ryou start dating?" Yami asked, turning his head to look at him.

Bakura had been the same as Yami, he refused to be tied down and for quite a while they were each other's wing men. They went to parties together for the specific reason of getting laid and had even participated in a few threesomes together. Then Bakura met Ryou and he didn't want Yami to so much as look at the boy, let alone touch him. Very soon after the two became an item but Yami hadn't cared enough to ask. He had just let it go and never bothered to question him, it wasn't any of his business anyway. And it just meant more for him.

Bakura was quiet a moment before he answered, normally he would have retorted with something witty and a little bitchy but Yami actually seemed distraught over all this. He took in a deep breath through his nose and bunched his mouth to the side, watching him.

"I asked him to be with me…" He said finally.

"Well, I get that, but I guess what I'm asking is why?" Yami corrected.

Bakura gave a soft chuckle but it sounded humorless, "To be honest, Yami, I'm not sure what changed. I was all fine and good getting ass and pussy pretty much every night, but then…I saw him and… everything just changed… I watched him dancing with those other guys and I could almost feel my blood boil. I didn't want anyone else touching him, just me."

Yami watched his friend's expression as he gave his explanation. He didn't seem to be making it up, in fact he looked more truthful than Yami ever remembered him being. He blinked slowly and thought about Bakura words, thinking of the anger that had coursed through him when that other man had started to dirty dance with Yugi. He had immediately wanted to go up and just punch the guy out for even glancing Yugi's way, but Yugi wasn't his and he didn't want to make a scene. That, however, didn't mean that he didn't assert his dominance in front of everyone when it was _his_ turn to dance with the violet eyed boy. He gripped and grabbed Yugi like he was his and his alone and he'd do it again. Besides, Yugi didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed to enjoy it and quite a bit. Which only made Yami want him more.

But Bakura's words worried him, was he developing feelings for this boy? What was it even supposed to feel like? Just an urge to protect? Adoring? Perhaps it was some kind of a mix, after all that would make sense since the only thing Yami felt at this moment was confused.

"Bakura….?" A soft voice sounded from the doorway. The two boys looked to see Ryou standing there in a big baggy white t-shirt and boxers. Nothing else needed to be said, it was obvious Ryou was exhausted and ready for bed, the bed Yami was currently laying on. He immediately got up and off the bed for the sleepy boy. But he did snatch one of the four pillows the two had.

"Just sleep on the couch." Bakura said, "No more driving. You shouldn't have even driven Yugi home."

"Ya, ya, I know." Yami mumbled, closing the door behind him.

Yami threw the pillow on the couch just in time to catch him as he fell into it. He sighed loudly into the fabric and wrapped his arms around it. What was he going to do? What was happening? This was all new territory for him, even in Egypt he never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He never allowed someone to call him theirs but, in turn he was never allowed to call anyone his. The idea did…sound nice…

XXX

"Uhgnnn….my head…" Yugi groaned, shutting his eyes tighter against the blinding light of the rising sun. He squinted one eye open to see he had left his blinds open and mentally cursed. Rather than get up, he simply rolled over and placed the blanket over his head. His body ached and his head gave a pound with every beat of his heart, getting up was the last thing on his mind. The only thing that was truly pushing him to rise was the cotton like feeling in his mouth. He tried to swallow but there was nothing to wet his parched throat. He was completely dehydrated.

He tried to think back, how much had he had? He had planned on only getting tipsy, but apparently it was a very slippery slope. Duly noted. He ran through the events of the evening blushing harder and harder as he remembered his seductive dance with Yami. As the night went on it was harder and harder to remember but, the true point of black out was after the last shot Mai had given them. It just tasted like straight alcohol but Yugi had been way too drunk to care.

He tried to think back but it was too hard to concentrate with a raw throat screaming for water. He gave in and got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. His body was more sore that he thought, every muscled ached as if he had a bad cold. He groaned pitifully in pain as he climbed down the stairs. Entering the kitchen he retrieved the tallest glass they had and filed it to the brim with ice water. He guzzled down half the glass in no time before he decided it would probably be a good idea to take some Ibprophen.

He sat down at the edge of his bed with the glass of water between his knees. He stared at the water rippling in the clear container and tried to remember more about last night. He remembered going up the stairs with Yami's arm around him and blushed as he remembered entering a bedroom.

'Oh no…' Yugi's eyes started to widen, did they…? He gulped and lifted the glass shakily to his lips, the moment the cold surface touched his he remembered the stark difference of Yami's lips. The glass was hard and cold, tasteless…while Yami's lips were warm and soft, he tasted like raspberry Vodka, but that was surely from the drinks Mai had been giving them all night. Yugi touched his lips gently, running his fingertips over their soft flesh and giving a gulp. He remembered him and Yami pressed together as they kissed, his body was on fire. Even now, remembering it all brought with it familiar sensation between his legs.

"_A-ha…Yami…" _His own voice echoed through his head, reminding him further of their activities. Yugi blushed harder, he had been so hot and bothered... he _wanted _Yami to have sex with him. But then….That's right...Yami had… stopped…? Yugi blinked, was he remembering this right?

"_I think it might be time to go home…" _Yami's voice sounded in his head and his eyes widened, completely shocked. Yami had actually stopped, even though he had had him right where he wanted him, drunk and in a dizzying heat that made his body ache for the man in front of him. Yami forced himself and Yugi to stop and then drove them home.

The sound of the game shop bell interrupted his thoughts. He heard his grandpa greet someone in a friendly and loud manner. He couldn't hear the other, but he figured it must be Joey or Tea because he heard his grandpa direct the person upstairs to his room. Yugi lifted his head and watched the door, waiting for it to open and reveal the other. But instead this person knocked.

"Eh…Come in." Yugi said softly, a little confused. The door squeaked its way open to reveal a man who looked a lot like him.

"Yami!" Yugi said surprised. Why in the world had he come over? And so early? Was something wrong?

"Hey, Yugi." Yami smiled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing this afternoon." Yugi tilted his head. Afternoon? Was it not morning? He looked behind himself and felt his jaw drop as he read '2:00 P.M.' on his alarm clock.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it was so late!" Yugi said, springing up off the bed. He hadn't showered or anything! Grandpa usually didn't let him sleep so late! He must have heard him come in late last night Yugi realized with a pang of guilt. He'd have to apologize for waking him… He went over to his closet and started to pick out an outfit for the day. Yami let himself in and shut the door, taking a seat on Yugi's bed.

"So, I was texting Joey this morning." Yami said idly.

"Ya? How is he?" Yugi asked, picking up a green shirt to look at. He fingered the hem and pressed his lips together in thought before putting it back.

"Good. He was pretty pissed at me…again." Yami said and Yugi looked back at him.

"Why?" Yugi asked. He would have thought Joey would've been proud of him for not taking advantage of the situation.

"Well, when I told him how drunk you got he informed meyou had _never_ had an alcoholic beverage in your life." Yami said and gave him a look that made Yugi blush and feel a little guilty.

"Oh, uh…ya, that was my first time. It was fun though." Yugi smiled sheepishly, trying to lighten to mood more.

Yami sighed but a content smile spread over his face, "If I had known it was your first time, I would have kept a better eye on your intake."

Yugi shrugged, "It's ok, I still had a good time…even…at the end." Yugi said, his voice quieting as a blush formed over his cheeks. Yami looked up at him, his eyes widening a little, he wasn't even sure Yugi would be able to remember all that. But he was certainly glad he did, and it made him happy to know Yugi liked it too. The expression only made Yugi blush further and so he turned his attention back to the closet.

"Th-thank you…By the way…" Yugi said with a stutter.

"For what?" Yami asked but he suddenly sounded much closer. Yugi resisted the urge to jump and looked behind him to see Yami standing only a few feet away. He swallowed hard and blinked up at the taller man.

"For stopping… I-I know it was hard…" Yugi said, averting his eyes from Yami's dominate stare. His heart was picking up in speed the more Yami just stood there, saying nothing. What was going through his head? He felt like he was being pinned there and nearly flinched when he felt a hand cup his cheek. Yugi's eyes flew upwards as Yami leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek he wasn't holding.

"Don't mention it." Yami whispered softly, "Maybe we can continue some other time." He said giving Yugi a playful smirk. Yugi was too stunned to say anymore, his heart was beating at a ridiculous pace and his breathing had become uneven, he could only imagine how red his face was. Yami stood up straight again and reach behind Yugi to pull out a white tank top with the word 'Gameboy' on it.

"I like this one." Yami said the smirk being replaced with a sly smile. Yugi's blush deepened as he knew exactly where Yami's mind had gone and snatched the shirt back. Great, now he could never wear this again. Why was Yami trying to help him get dressed anyway?

"You would." Yugi said, laughing a little as he put it back. Yami chuckled and turned his attention back to the closet, this time pulling out a black T-shirt with a Kuriboh on it.

"This one, then." Yami said and handed it to him. Yugi took it from him and looked at the full length mirror. He didn't see anything wrong with it so he flung it to his bed with an 'ok' and pulled out some faded and worn black skinny jeans.

"So, uh…I haven't done anything today." Yugi admitted with embarrassment, "I'm going to get in the shower, you don't have to wait for me but, you're welcome to go downstairs and get something to eat if you want." Yugi said directing him to the door. He wondered idly in the back of his mind if Yami would still be here when he got out and dressed again.

"Ok, thanks." Yami said, and got up to leave, shutting the door behind him. Yugi's hand flew to his chest and he let out a shaky sigh. So, Yami had come here just to check on him? Maybe he had been wrong about Yami…maybe he was boyfriend material after all. He should have 'lost the game' last night but Yami backed away from victory right at the finish line. He felt a small twinge in his heart for the crimson eyed male, a small spark of a crush, but he was still scared.

What if he allowed himself to feel these feelings and Yami still ended up dumping him after he took his virginity? What if Yami was just waiting for Yugi to start something so it wasn't on his conscious…but was that thinking too far? That made Yami sound like such a cynical person and so far he hadn't done anything to show he was truly this way. He just wanted to know what Yami thought of him! What was he thinking last night? And did he think they had…a future? Or was that a childish thought?

Yugi shook his head and tried to clear his mind, what was the right answer? Was there even one? He didn't know but, what he did know was he needed a shower. Now. He made his way to the bathroom and locked himself inside.

XXX

"So, Yugi, you should come over today." Yami said from over on the younger boy's bed. Yugi was showered and already dressed. He was just fiddling with his wet hair now, towel drying it the best he could. He was pleasantly surprised to find Yami had stayed and waited for him to shower. He truly did like spending time with him, he felt like he was in the midst of a hunter. It was scary, sure, but also awe inspiring.

"To the trailer?" Yugi asked from underneath the white fluffy towel.

"No, this time we're going to my place." Yami said.

Yugi peaked out from under the towel, he wanted him to come over to his house? Maybe if he went he and Yami could get some more alone time and they could have a serious talk. It seemed a little weird to have a talk about relationships with someone you only met three days ago. But no one had ever made Yugi's heart beat the way Yami did, no one had ever set fire to his body like Yami could. He just had to know what was going through the others mind, even at the risk of his own feelings and heart. He just wanted to know where he stood in Yami's mind at this point.

"Ok, sounds good. When?" Yugi asked and Yami shrugged.

"Whenever. Bakura and Ryou probably won't show up till eight. Tristian and Joey…I'm not sure." Yami said. Yugi looked at the clock, it was three thirty. Just as he looked back at Yami the man's phone beeped. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and lit the screen.

"Speak of the devil." Yami mumbled.

"Joey?" Yugi asked and Yami gave a subtle nod.

"He wants to know where I am." Yami gave a sigh, a playful smile playing at his lips, "I get the feeling he's about to be pissed at me again." He said, going to work on typing out a message while Yugi wandered over to the bed. The phone screen went dark and Yami laid the device on his chest. He looked up at Yugi and held up his hand.

"3…2…1…" Yami counted, lifting one finger with each number, and picked up his phone just as it vibrated. He lit the screen again and couldn't help but chuckle. He turned the phone to Yugi to let him read as well.

"Yup, he's mad." Yami said. Yugi leaned down to the phone to read, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LAYING IN YUGI'S BED! WHERE IS YUGI?!'

"Wow," Yugi giggled, "I'm sure there was a better way to word it, though." Yugi said, eyeing Yami.

"Maybe, but not a more fun way." Yami said and smiled. Yugi laughed again and heard his own phone go off, surely Joey. He retrieved his cellular device from his desk and turned it on.

'Yugi! Where are you?! Are you with Yami?! Why are you alone with Yami?! And why did you go to a party alone with Yami and without me?!' The text only made Yugi giggle harder. He would have a lot of explaining to do later.

"He says he's already outside my place! Jeez, what put a fire to his ass? He knows Bakura won't be there till late." Yami said, his thumbs working over the touch screen nimbly.

"Is that why he texted you originally?" Yugi asked.

"Ya, guess I better go let him in. Do you want to come now?" Yami asked, getting off the bed.

"Sure, might as well. I don't have anything else to do." Yugi smiled. Yami opened up the door to his room and gestured for him to go first. The two made their way down the stairs and Yugi pardoned himself to go and talk with his grandpa.

"Ok, I'll go wait in the car." Yami said and walked out.

Yugi walked into the kitchen, "Gramps?" He asked as he rounded the corner.

"Yugi!" His grandpa greeted happily, "Who was that young man?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, that was, Yami. One of Joey's friends." Yugi explained.

"Well he seems delightful, look he did the dishes!" Solomon said excitedly as he swung an arm to present Yami's work. Yugi's jaw dropped a little as he looked at all the new clean dishes on the drying rack.

"He did…what?" Yugi whispered to himself and walked in the kitchen.

"Yes I guess he busied himself while I was with customers and you were in the shower." He said with a joyful shrug. He truly didn't care why Yami had done it, it just meant he no longer had to. Yugi smiled softly and rolled his eyes at his grandpa. Still he couldn't believe he just did their dishes…

'It's kind of…sweet…' Yugi thought and started to giggle.

XXX

"Why are you here so early?" Yami asked, crossing his arms as Joey opened up the driver's side door to greet him.

"Nice to see you too." Joey said in a monotone voice, "And what are you doing with Yugi?" He asked, giving Yami the stink eye.

"We're just hanging out, that's all." Yami said, unfolding his arms and shrugging, "Huh, Yugi?"

"He's telling the truth, Joey. Calm down." Yugi sighed and crawled out of the car. He did love his friend but sometimes he was just over bearing. He took a breath of fresh air and looked over to Joey again, giving a warm smile. The blonde returned his smile with a goofy grin making Yugi smile wider. Joey wasn't his oldest friend but he was his best friend, for so many nights they just ate junk food and played games. Talked about life and old memories. Yami got out of the car and entered his view as if representing the ripple of change in his world. Things _were_ changing, in only the past three days he had met so many new friends. And felt so many new feelings. Many of those new feelings were connected to Yami.

'What do I do…?' Yugi thought to himself, absentmindedly following the other two up three flights of stairs to Yami's apartment- which was actually in a good part of town. He wanted to be consumed by the feelings he had for Yami, as hard as he tried not develop them in the first place, he could feel the torrent of emotions on the other side of the dam he had constructed. They crashed against the walls and wore the structure away little by little. What if the water broke through and no one was there to save him? What if he was pulled under by the angry currents?

Plus, with the fact that it had only been THREE-FUCKING-DAYS was clear in his mind and it made him feel more than a little naive. Like he shouldn't have fallen so quickly, he should of had better control over his emotions. But here he was, feeling very much like a rabbit caught in a snare. The tidal waves of emotions just outside of the walls he had created crashed against his psyche again and again. He needed a place to run to but, as he looked around he realized he had accidentally created a bowl around himself. And once the walls came crashing down, he would have no place to run.

"Well, here we are." Yami announced, turning to look at Yugi. Yugi snapped back to the present and tried to give a look that said 'I've-totally-been-here-the-whole-time.' Yami opened the door and led the two inside. They walked into a small entry hallway before coming into a kitchen that was open to the living room. It made the area feel extremely large and spacious. The kitchen had tile while the living room had a tan carpet. The couches looked plush enough to be a bed and the T.V was nothing to sneeze at. Surely he couldn't have afforded all this on drug money?

"So, Joey, you never answered my question, why are you here so early?" Yami asked, throwing his car keys on the kitchen counter and opening the fridge.

"Oh…that…"Joey said and took a deep breath. That worried Yugi, he recognized that look, his dad had been hitting the booze early today. Everyone was entitled to relax with a beer at the end of the day, but Joey's father could get…violent…

"The old man started early this morning. I'm not sure what's eating at him this time, but I just wanted to get out of there before put away his third six pack." Joey said, and gave a shrug of the shoulder as if he didn't care, but Yugi knew better. He knew Joey hated that his dad drank but, didn't seem to hate alcohol enough to not partake himself though.

"Where is Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"She's ok, she went to a friends." Joey said and gave an honest smile.

"That sucks…I'm sorry." Yami said, turning with a couple Cokes in his hands. He offered one to Yugi who took it with a 'thank you' and handed the other to Joey who took it with a mumbled thanks, looking down at the can in thought.

"You gunna be ok?" Yami asked, tilting his head.

Joey closed his eyes and gave another sigh, "I just…don't want to be sober today, either, I guess." He said. Yugi's immediate gut response was to tell him that alcohol wasn't the answer, but the look in his eye made the argument fall short. Sometimes it was nice to just escape and Yugi didn't want to take that away from him.

"Well, I can help you with that." Yami said and walked over to his pantry. He swung the door open and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What about Tristian, Bakura and Ryou?" Joey asked.

Yami shrugged, "Text them, if they show now, they show now, if they show later then they show later." Yami wandered about the kitchen and got down six shot glasses while Joey texted their other friends. Yugi swallowed hard just looking at the shot glasses, he wasn't sure he was ready for another round like last night.

"Ready for another fun night of drinking?" Yami asked, looking to Yugi.

"Oh uh…ha..actually…" Yugi said but was interrupted by his loud blonde friend.

"Speaking of which! You got drunk for the first time without me!" Joey said with a pout.

"I know, I'm sorry Joey." Yugi said softly and gave an apologetic smile, "I wasn't really planning on it, it just kind of happened."

"Did you at least have fun?" Joey asked.

"Yes! I did! I had a lot of fun." Yugi smiled brightly and then turned to Yami, giving him the same smile. Yami returned it and chuckled. Joey didn't seem to miss the exchange but didn't say anything.

"I'm glad." Yami said simply. He turned back to the counter and lined up three shot glasses, pouring the brown liquid inside. Shoot. Yugi didn't get a chance to say anything, but he didn't have to take shots all night.

"Erm…" Yugi started as Yami handed him the small glass, "After this shot, do you guys mind if I just stick to a light mix drink?" he asked, giving a sheepish look to his two friends.

"That's fine." Yami said with a shrug and opened up another cupboard to retrieve a short glass for him. He handed Joey his shot and then went over to the fridge to get ice for Yugi's cup. He poured hardly even a fingers worth of Jack before taking Yugi's Coke and filling it the rest of the way.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said, more relieved than the others knew.

Yami smiled and handed him his Coke can. Yugi took it and then picked up his shot, he had only shot straight alcohol once last night and he had been too drunk to even remember how it really felt. Joey did an excited count down from three and the two immediately took the shot and then swigged their Coke for a chaser. Yami shuddered lightly while Joey shook his head vigorously his nose wrinkling.

"Uhg, first shot is never my favorite." He laughed.

Yugi had simply been watching the others and forgotten to even put his to his lips. As a knee jerk reaction he quickly filled his mouth to the brim with the alcohol. But instead of swallowing it quickly he held it there on accident. He screwed his eyes shut at the taste, it tasted like he had put a gas pump in his mouth. He needed to learn to swallow quicker. He gulped the whole shot down and visibly shook, his nose scrunching. He drank what was left in the coke can and sighed.

"First shot is always gross." Joey smiled and slapped his friend on the back as Yugi gave another shudder, still tasting the Jack Daniels in the back of his throat. He felt the drink slither all the way down to his stomach before exploding in a heap of warmth. He felt the heat rush to his face almost immediately after and he decided even after his mix drink, he would probably stick to water or pop.

XXX

As the night went on, Bakura and Ryou showed up after the sun had gone down. Tristian couldn't make it tonight, saying he was behind on his sales. Joey and Yami were thoroughly drunk by now and having the time of their lives. Yugi had only had two mix drinks through the night and simply kept himself busy by entertaining the drunks. Which wasn't hard, Yami especially seemed entertained by just about anything Yugi did. He occupied them with video games for a while as they drank, but when they got too drunk for that the settled for a drinking game at the dining table.

The dining table was just a small square with the Jack Daniels in the middle and a shot glass to everyone except Yugi and Ryou, who was going to have to drive Bakura home after this. They played an all-time favorite and classic, quarters. Everyone had their shot glasses full and at the ready while Yami aimed for the one shot glass that was empty near the alcohol. He bounced the coin off the table once and into the glass. He smiled in victory and pointed at Joey to take a drink.

"Drink up!" Yami said as he fished the quarter out of the glass to take another turn. Joey took his shot and filled the glass again as Yami bounced the quarter. The metal went inside the glass with a tinkling noise and this time Yami pointed to Bakura. Bakura took his shot and Yami got the quarter into the glass for a third time, making the other two groan.

"Ok, pick a rule." Bakura said, his words beginning to slur.

"_I _think," Yami started, turning his head to look at Yugi, "Yugi should join in on the game, and we turn this into strip quarters." Yami smiled, his drunken gaze dancing all over Yugi's face and body. Yugi's cheeks turned red and he gave a nervous giggle. Bakura began to laugh while Ryou shook his head. Joey however, wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, now." Joey slurred, "Yugi, is my best friend in the whoooole world, and I don't want to see him naked." Joey said, putting his hand on the table as if that was that, "No offence or anything Yugi." Joey smiled.

"None taken." Yugi said with an amused giggle, 'I think.' He added quietly to himself.

"You're no fun." Yami complained. Joey stuck out his bottom lip and stood up, walking behind Yugi and wrapping his arms around his friend.

"You see this guy here?" He asked Yami and Yugi couldn't help but roll his eyes, "This is my best friend." Joey repeated, "And you are my friend." He said pointing to Yami, the man in question, "I don't want my _friend _hurting or taking advantage of my _best friend_." Joey said and gave Yugi a possessive squeeze.

"Joey we had this talk this morning, remember?" Yami asked, leaning his head on his hand, "I promise not to hurt Yugi's feelings or break his heart." Yami smiled but instead of looking to Joey he was looking straight at Yugi. He felt his heart skip while his mind turned blank at the drunken proclamation. What was that even supposed to mean? Did it mean he was done trying to be with him? What had Joey and he even talked about?!

"Good." Joey said with a happy nod, "But I'm still watching you." He said.

Yami began to laugh, "Just get back in your chair, before you fall over."

"Hey, now, I'm serious." Joey said but did return to his chair.

"I know you are." Yami said with a nod.

"Good." Joey slurred.

"I am right here you two, and, Joey, don't worry about me." Yugi said with a smiled.

"Aw, but I love ya, buddy. And I want to make sure the guy you're with is gunna treat you right." Joey nodded but it only made Yugi blush more. He glanced Yami's way with a worried look but only amusement gleamed in his red eyes.

"W-well, Yami a-and I aren't dating…so...it's ok…" Yugi tried to reassure his intoxicated friend and reached across the table to pat his hand.

"Are we gunna keep playing or what?" Bakura interrupted.

"Hmm…I'm thinking Joey and Yami have had enough…" Ryou said softly, "You too." He commented and eyed his boyfriend.

"What?! I'm fine!" Bakura said and Ryou rolled his eyes with a smile. He put his hand under the others jaw and brought his ear close to whisper something to the other. Ryou's cheeks started to turn pink as Bakura's face suddenly lit up and he stood abruptly.

"Well, it's getting late. Come on Joey, we'll take you home." He said, suddenly in a hurry to leave.

"What?! Leave?!" Joey whined, "Why?! We were just getting started!" Joey said, holding his last shot up and throwing it back. He then grabbed the Jack, swirling the liquid down at the bottom. There wasn't much left, maybe enough for two shots.

"Finish it." Yami said and Joey didn't need to be told twice. He twisted the top off and tipped the bottle upwards. It was gone in only two gulps but Bakura was getting impatient.

"Come on you little alcoholic. Let's go home." He said, hoisting the blonde up from under his arm.

"I don't wanna go home." Joey stated stubbornly, something of a pout forming on his face.

"Then you can crash on our couch. So long as you don't mind all the noise." He said, flashing a wicked smile to his smaller half. Ryou's cheeks turned red but he said nothing as he began to fish around in Bakura's pockets for car keys.

"Yugi, do you need a ride?" Ryou asked sweetly. Yugi looked over to Yami who was eyeing his shot with an odd amount of concentration. He tilted his head in question, what was wrong with Yami? He turned the shot glass in his hand, his lips pressing together in thought. Maybe Yami was more inebriated than he was letting on.

"Uh, no…" Yugi said, "I think I'm going to help Yami into bed." After all, it was still warm and he could just walk home from here.

"You sure? We can wait." Ryou said. Again Yugi looked to Yami who wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. Still staring at the glass as if it had the answer to life. He finally dragged his eyes away and looked up to Yugi. He couldn't place the look in his eyes, it was the same when they first met and he had hugged him good-bye. His eyes swam with what looked like a million words, like the weight of his own mind was crushing him. The look made Yugi's breath hitch, what in the hell was that look? What was Yami thinking? Yami turned back to the shot glass a new look of determination entering his features as he took the shot.

"Ya, I'm ok." Yugi looked back to Ryou and nodded.

"Ok. Well it was good to see you again." Ryou smiled and gave Yugi a quick hug. He helped the two white haired boys shove Joey through the door. He could barely stand as he tried to turn around and say his farewell's to Yami and him. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Get some sleep, Joey." Yugi said, giving him another shove to the door.

"Will do, buddy!" Joey said with a thumbs up and his signature goofy grin.

Finally he was out the apartment and Yugi hurried to shut the door before he came back. He sighed softly through his nose and smiled to himself. Hopefully tonight helped Joey and he would be happier in the morning. He looked up at the door and watched as his shadow was greeted with Yami's. He spun around just as Yami braced himself against the door, his hand near his head. His violet eyes widened as he looked up at the taller man. Yami's own crimson eyes pinned him there, the intense look in his eyes was almost scary.

"Ya-…Yami?" Yugi questioned. Yami placed his other hand up against the door, this one near his shoulder so he no longer had an escape route. Yami's scent lifted up to Yugi's nose bringing about the result it always did. His knees suddenly felt weak and this thighs began to tingle. He could also feel the heat roll off of him, it was inviting.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed, making a shiver run down his spine. He cast his crimson eyes to the ground and gave a hearty sigh. Like he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, he licked over his lips and then looked up to meet Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi…I have always been a selfish man…but never a greedy one..." He whispered. The statement only confused the younger though. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, waiting for Yami to say more.

"Not until I met you." Yami continued, leaning even closer to Yugi, "I've never wanted someone the way I want you. I want all of you, Yugi." He whispered his voice turning husky. Yugi's breath hitched and his heart started to pick up in pace. All he could do at this point was stare, what did he say? What could he say?

"I don't _ever_ want to see another man or woman touch you. I want to be the only one who can kiss your lips and touch your body." He said, leaning his elbow on the door now, only five inches from Yugi's face, "The only one you share your deepest fears with… and your wildest dreams…" He paused his decent only an inch from Yugi's lips and a flash of sadness entered his eyes, "But I don't think I have ever heard someone utter such greedy and selfish words…" He said, the sadness entering his voice.

Was this what Yami had been thinking about? He wanted him and not just in a sexual way! His heart was singing at the man's words. He felt the bridge that had been holding back all of his emotions collapse. His heart swelled and happy tears began to prick at his eyes. He wanted this too. He wanted to try and start something with Yami. Form a relationship with him, smile and laugh together as they created memories. He wanted nothing more than to just love and be loved back.

"Then I guess…I'm selfish too…" Yugi whispered and moved his hands to Yami's shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt to close the space between them. Yami happily obliged and pushed his lips onto Yugi's, their eyes falling closed. It was a soft kiss but Yami slowly began to deepen it. He took a step closer and pushed Yugi's body against the door as he pressed his own body flush against the shorter male. In response Yugi shakily wound his arms around the others neck. Without the alcohol in his system he was much less brave, his cheeks turning a bright red as the blood rushed through his ears with every beat of his heart.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist to bring him impossibly close, the other hand snaking up into his hair. His own heart was beating wildly, thumping against his rib cage almost painfully. He broke the kiss for only a moment to gather air before going back in even deeper and repeating. The kisses were soft at first but try as he might Yami couldn't stop the growing fire in his stomach. The kisses grew needy and the heat between the two began to rise. At least this time Yugi was sober so he felt no guilt. He never said _he_ needed to be sober and in all honesty the alcohol had probably helped him admit his feelings to the smaller boy.

He heard Yugi give a soft moan into their kiss and it was too much. He wanted to hear more of those moans, he wanted to hear him scream his name. Yami broke the kiss by only a centimeter to speak.

"Say you'll be mine, Yugi…" Yami said in rush of breath before crashing his mouth back onto Yugi's. Yugi's eyes snapped open in shock but he quickly recovered. He smiled against the others lips and pulled away to give his answer.

"I'm yours, Yami." He said in a soft pant. Yami was already back on his lips just as the sentence left him. Yugi moaned again at the force only to gasp when Yami nipped at his bottom lip. As if sorry for the bite Yami quickly glazed his tongue over it to sooth any pain. Yugi shivered at the sensation before Yami deepened the kiss for only a moment before breaking away and trailing kisses down his jawline. Yugi moved his arms from Yami's neck to his grip his shoulders again and give him better access to his neck. Yami swiped his tongue over the sensitive skin under Yugi's ear before giving it a bite.

"Ah! Ha…" Yugi jumped with a pleasure filled squeak, squirming in Yami's grasp. Yami hummed with amusement as he kissed the area. The hand on the back of Yugi's neck began to travel down to grip his hip as he gave a suck to a particularly sensitive area on his neck. Yugi squirmed again and whined in the back of his throat, loving the attention.

"I want to pleasure you, Yugi…" Yami whispered heatedly, "Do you trust me?"

Yugi was already panting hard but at Yami's words his breath caught in his throat. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth, a burst of nerves swirling in his stomach. Against his will he felt his body freeze against Yami's. Sensing his sudden rigidness Yami immediately stopped and pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"We don't have to." He said quickly, "I just feel like…I've been so selfish when it comes to you… I want to give you something." He explained a worried spark lifting into his eyes. Had he scared Yugi off?

What should he say? What happened to the plan to make Yami work for this? Then again…what happened to the person Yugi had assumed Yami to be? He had just assumed that he was a player, that he didn't care about his feelings. Yet tonight Yami had fully stated that he vowed to Joey he'd do his best to do the exact opposite. To try to never hurt him and never break his heart. Did he mean it? If he did, then there was no way Yugi wanted to lose this. He wanted Yami too.

"I-it's not that…I don't want to…" Yugi said, looking down to the floor, feeling a wash of embarrassment, "I-I'm…" Yugi trailed off and bit his lip again.

"You're a virgin?" Yami questioned softly. Yugi's eyes looked back up to Yami, searching his eyes for his reaction. But he didn't seem to have any, no judgment was there for Yugi's innocence. Hesitantly Yugi nodded and Yami smiled softly down to the other. Instead of words he closed the distance and pulled Yugi back into another bone melting kiss.

"I promise to go slow and make it as pleasurable as I can." Yami whispered against his lips. He kissed Yugi deeply again and then went for the lobe of his ear. He took it between his teeth and teased the sensitive flesh. Yugi shivered and let out a heated breath, he was trying to think but Yami was making it extremely hard. Yami massaged circles into Yugi's hip as he began to nip and suck on various areas of his neck.

"Ahh...ha-ahh…" Yugi screwed his eyes shut at the sensation and bit his lip to stop the sounds escaping his throat. It felt so good, good enough to try more? He swallowed hard and took a deep breath through his nose, he could do this. And he wanted to. He wanted to do this with Yami. As far as Yugi was concerned Yami had shown that he didn't just want him for his looks.

"O-ok…" Yugi agreed with a nervous stutter. Yami stood up and smiled warmly, almost lovingly as he took Yugi's hand, leading him to the back of the apartment where his bedroom was.

They entered the room and Yami closed the door by pushing Yugi back up against it. Yugi gasped as he was attacked, his lips being captured in another kiss. The kiss was still soft though, gentle and adoring. They slowly parted and looked each other in the eyes one more time. Yami had a soft expression on as he glided his hand down Yugi's side, feeling over all the curves he had. He suddenly began to chuckle causing a flash of confusion in the other.

"How in the hell… did a demon like me capture an angel like you…" He whispered and kissed Yugi again.

"Guess I like bad boys." Yugi said as they parted again. Yami laughed at his answer and gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. He took his hand in his and pulled him over to the bed. The bed was large and unmade, the sheets were white while the comforter was a deep navy blue. Yami sat on the bed and grabbed the back of Yugi's thigh to bring him close. Yugi's face turned even redder as he climbed on top of Yami's lap, straddling his legs. Yami wrapped his arms around him and brought him close, pressing their bodies together.

XXX

LEMON AHOY!

The Egyptian kissed over his collar bones before giving a nip to the place where Yugi's neck and shoulder met. Yugi felt goose-bumps form over his body as he let out a shaky breath. As Yami worked on his neck his hands began to wander. One began to stroke Yugi's thigh while the other traveled up his back inside his shirt. Yami's rough hands sent his nerves into a frenzy but a very welcome one.

Yami finally left his neck in favor of the mouth that was currently making noises that could drive any man insane. The moans and squeaks Yugi gave turned Yami on beyond belief, he wanted to hear more but wanted to keep things going at a snail's pace for Yugi. He didn't want to scare him away and wanted to make sure he felt in control at all times, at least to some degree. But it had been awhile for Yami too and he could feel his control slipping with every minute that passed. The alcohol certainly wasn't helping there.

As he kissed Yugi he brought the hand he had on his thigh further up and gave a squeeze. Gods it felt like he had been waiting forever for this, he couldn't believe he was actually here in his room. Yami nipped at Yugi's bottom lip and like before Yugi gave a shocked gasp. This time however Yami took advantage and drove his tongue inside. Yugi moaned as Yami began to stroke his tongue with his own, coaxing it out to play. Shyly Yugi began to push back and a small battle was started.

Slowly Yami began to lead Yugi with kisses, laying down onto the bed with Yugi laying on top of him. He rubbed soothing circles into his back, loving the way Yugi felt pressed against him. He was so soft and light. Yugi moaned into the kiss and Yami could feel the last of his nerves snapping. He needed this to move just a little faster. He suddenly rolled the two over so he was now on top. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he froze for a moment. Yami chuckled into their kiss and continued to map out Yugi's mouth.

Yugi's body was over heating and he suddenly found the room much too hot. He tried to concentrate on the battle he and Yami were having but finding it hard. His mind was starting to swim in a feeling he didn't quite understand. He couldn't lie though, he was liking it and clearly so was Yami. He could feel his growing need pressing against the inside of his thigh from its cloth confines. Yami suddenly gave a roll of his hips, pressing his clothed member against his own.

Yugi broke the kiss in a loud gasp as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Yami smirked and went after his neck again, rolling his hips into Yugi's even harder.

"Ahh!" Yugi moaned, his eyes closing tightly. Yami found a sensitive spot on his neck and began to suck as he started to grind his hips into Yugi's at a constant.

"Oo-ooh.. Ahhh-haa.." He moaned his back arching and legs beginning to twitch in pleasure, "Yami…" He whined, clutching at the others shirt. Yami smiled against his neck, he loved to hear his name spilled from that mouth. He sat up to get a better look at his face and gave another hard grind.

"Ohhh! S-shit…" Yugi moaned, biting his lip.

"My, I don't think I've heard you swear before." Yami said giving another roll with the same reaction, "Does it feel good?" He asked and once again repeated the action.

"Ha-aAaah! Y-yes…" Yugi panted out and looked between their bodies. Both of them now had visible bulges to show off their arousal. The sight made Yugi blush further so he decided to look elsewhere. He looked up into Yami's eyes but that didn't help either. The other was staring at him, his eyes wandering all over his face. Slowly he brought himself down but leaned to one side to slide his hand up Yugi's shirt while he slid his tongue back into his mouth.

Yami rubbed over the soft and sensitive skin of Yugi's abdomen and side. He worked his way to his chest and thumbed over one of his sensitive buds. Yugi squeaked and arched his back into Yami. Yami repeated the action a few times before pinching the nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Yugi mewled and gave another squirm. Yami sat back up and began to get rid of Yugi shirt before taking off his own and throwing them off the side of the bed.

He fingered over Yugi's chest and admired the youth beneath him. He was soft to the touch and his skin was just as white as snow. Truly it was a sight to behold and it was a sight Yami got all to himself. He smiled at the knowledge as he tweaked Yugi's other nipple. Yugi bit his lip and whined, grabbing the bed sheets with one of his hands.

"Scoot up to the top." Yami directed. Yugi did as he was told and inched up the bed, laying back on the oversized pillows there. He watched with a jolt between his legs as Yami crawled up to him like a tiger stalking a deer. And at this moment, Yugi certainly felt like a deer in the head lights. Yami was toned but not overly so, his blonde bangs hung messily in his eyes causing their stark color to stand out more. Yami returned to his place between Yugi's knees and leaned down to one of his perky buds, taking it into his mouth. He flattened it with his tongue causing the other to shutter and moan softly.

Slowly Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's stomach, kissing and nipping over his hip bone. Reaching his destination Yami shifted to make himself comfortable and began to fiddle with the fastenings of Yugi's pants. Yugi's heart was hammering in his chest as he watched the other undress an area never before seen by anyone other than a doctor. He gripped the sheets nervously as Yami drug his zipper down with his teeth, holding eye contact with him the entire way. When the zipper reached its end Yami sat up a little and tugged the boy's pants down a few inches.

Yami licked over the fabric of his boxers and over his very noticeable bulge. Yugi held his breath and once again pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Yami pulled the boxers down as well letting his erection spring out of its cotton jail. Without any warning or hesitating Yami ran his tongue up the shaft, leaving a hot slick trail of saliva.

"Aaaahh…" Yugi moaned, letting out the breath he had been holding. Again Yami started from the base and gave another lick upwards, this time paying special attention to the head. He swirled his tongue around the tip, gripping the base and giving a squeeze. Yugi moaned even louder and fisted the sheets with both hands. Yami suddenly took him into his mouth and gave an experimental suck.

"Oh god! Ha-Ahhh!" Yugi cried, his hips giving an involuntary buck. Yami repeated the action, taking even more of his member. He was actually a little larger than Yami had imagined, it looked like he reached about six inches, just two and a half less than his own. Yugi's body continued to writhe under Yami's ministrations while that sweet mouth cried out in pleasure.

"Oohh Yami…" Yugi moaned through his pants, "I- Ahhh-haa…I want- hnng! I want t-to touch you too…" Yugi said. Yami's eyes lifted up to Yugi's and he released his member with another hard suck making Yugi's body give a quake.

"Ok…" Yami said, his voice completely coated in lust and want. He was delighted at the idea of Yugi doing the same to him and his body was craving it. His erection throbbed inside his jeans painfully and begged to be released. He sat back up on his ass and leaned back on his hands.

"All yours." Yami smirked. Yugi gulped and sat up himself, crawling over to Yami. Shakily he began to undo his belt, then the button and zipper on his jeans. Again he swallowed hard in another gulp, he could see the bulge there. Yami had gotten this excited for him? He didn't even realize he could do something like this to someone. As he began to reach for the others boxers he felt a hand under his jaw, lifting his head upwards. Yami was looking at him with lidded eyes and the look made his heart give another skip. Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a searing kiss.

"You are so beautiful…" Yami whispered against his lips before deepening the kiss. Yami's kiss and words brought him confidence, his hands shook a little less as he fished for his treat. He wrapped his hands around something thick and warm, bringing it above the waist band of his boxers. His eyes widened at the site of its size. He may not of had anyone to compare it with but he couldn't help but feel Yami was going to break him in half with this thing.

He thought of what Yami had done to him and tried to repeat the steps. He leaned down, ass still in the air, sticking out his tongue and pushing it to the head of Yami's cock. He heard the others breath hitch as Yugi started to roll his tongue around and around the head. He drug his tongue all the way down to the bottom before coming back up and giving the tip a kiss. Yami began to comb his fingers through Yugi's hair as he watched the erotic site before him.

Yugi took the head into his mouth and gave a suck like Yami had done. Yami's muscles bunched as he took a sharp intake of air through his nose.

"Stick your tongue out a little more." Yami whispered. Yugi did what he was told and stuck his tongue out with Yami still in his mouth. He found it created a barrier between Yami and his bottom teeth and cursed for having done it wrong the first time. He just hoped he hadn't hurt him. He then thought about his top teeth and wrapped his upper lip around them. Feeling a little better Yugi gave an even harder suck, taking even more of Yami into his mouth.

"Oh fuck…" Yami growled, the hand in his hair tightening. He started to bob his head up and down and what he couldn't get into his mouth he stroked with his hand. Hearing the throaty groans erupt from Yami was more than satisfying. It brought him joy to know he could bring Yami pleasure too.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd done this before." Yami said huskily, pushing the hair from Yugi's eyes to look at the amethyst orbs. Yugi released him and gave a hard lick to the tip, passing over the slit.

"I learn quick." He responded with a sly smile.

Yami chuckled, "So I see."

Yugi gave another lick to his member before taking him back into his mouth. He was just getting started when Yami leaned forward and pushed Yugi's pants off his bottom. Yugi's face began to glow red but he dare not stop. He didn't want Yami to think he didn't want this, he was just scared and surely everyone was scared their first time, right? He tried to focus on the large dick inside his mouth rather than Yami undressing him. But when he felt a wetted finger press against his entrance he gasped, letting Yami fall from his lips.

"It'll feel good, I promise." Yami whispered. He began to circle the ring of muscles, messaging them and getting them to loosen. The sensation made Yugi's body shake, he had never felt anything like it. It felt weird but strangely good. Again he tried to concentrate on Yami's erection, pulling him back into his mouth and giving a hard suck to the tip before taking him in as far as he could. Yami's breath came out unevenly as he continued to circle his hole.

Gently and slowly he pushed a single finger inside. Yugi hummed at the sensation, again it felt odd but it wasn't painful. Yami began to thrust his finger in and out at a sloths pace, getting Yugi use to the intrusion. With each thrust he went deeper until he was knuckle deep before he decided to add another finger. Again Yami fell out of Yugi's mouth as he gave another gasp before whimpering with the feeling. At the initial insertion he felt a spark of pain but it was gone just as quick as it came.

Yami started to thrust his two fingers making Yugi groan in a mix feeling of pleasure and pressure. Yugi continued to stroke Yami with his hand but with Yami's fingers inside him he couldn't be quiet long enough to go on with his mouth.

"Uhhggnnn, ahaa… it feels…weird…" Yugi moaned.

"Get on your back." Yami said, removing his fingers.

Yugi sat back up and laid down on the pillows again. Yami removed his pants leaving him completely exposed. He couldn't help himself, he closed his legs, his face turning red. Yami smiled at his shy actions and simply grabbed both legs underneath his knees spreading him wide.

"Don't hide." Yami whispered, "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about." He said and leaned down to kiss Yugi. He sat back up and rid himself of his own pants, throwing them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He then reached over to his nightstand, opening up the drawer and pulling out some kind of bottle. With another blush Yugi realized it was lube. This was really happening, this was going to happen! Yami was going to be his first!

Yami poured out just enough to coat three fingers before he put the bottle off to the side. He pushed one finger through his entrance, giving a few thrust before replacing the second one as well. Yugi began to whimper in the back of his throat as he chewed on his lip. Yami wriggled the two fingers all around searching for the spot he knew would bring Yugi the most pleasure. He curled his fingers up and was rewarded with something between a squeak and a scream.

"Uuuwaah!" He jumped as Yami hit the spot again. He smirked with victory, he had found it and he wasn't about to let up. He hit the spot again and again making Yugi arch off the bed, his toes curling.

"Ooo-Ah! Haa..AHH-haa! Oh god! YaaAAHH! Yami! Ooo-ooh fuck!" Yugi screamed his body beginning to shake harshly under Yami's touch. He added a third finger and began to really stretch him out. Yugi felt a bolt of pain but will all the waves of pleasure it was quickly forgotten. He stilled cried out at Yami's touch as he jabbed that spot inside him. He could feel his conscious mind melting away and suddenly nothing else mattered except this moment with Yami.

"Do you like that?" Yami asked with a predatory like smirk.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! I like it a lot! Haa-ahh!" Yugi nodded his hands fisting the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Yami chuckled and gave a hard thrust against his prostate earning a short shrill scream. He then removed his fingers leaving a panting and wanting Yugi. He grabbed the lube again and poured a generous amount in his hand. He slicked it over his throbbing member, groaning lowly as he did. With the hand that didn't have any lube on it he grabbed Yugi's hip and with the other grabbed his cock. He squeezed hard and began to pleasure the head making Yugi moan loudly.

He placed himself at Yugi's entrance and slowly began to slip inside. Even with all the preparation Yugi was still tight. He hissed in pleasure but did note Yugi suddenly going still. Yami's cock was bigger than his fingers, he felt a spark of pain in his lower back and whined trying to think of only the good feelings. To compensate for the pain Yami began to pump his member harder and faster.

"Relax…" Yami said as the head popped inside, "The worst part is over."

Yugi nodded, his eyes shut tightly. He pushed himself inside, aiming upwards to brush against Yugi's sweet spot, until he could go no further. When he came to a rest Yugi let out a breath he had been holding. His hands were full of his bed sheets, his pants coming out short and ragged.

"I-it's so big…" Yugi whimpered, cracking his eyes open to look at him. It hurt but not as badly as he had feared it would. Yami leaned down and gave him soft reassuring kisses. The tight heat surrounding his member was driving Yami insane, he wanted to pound into Yugi's soft body like an animal. But he tried to calm down by reminding himself it was Yugi's first time. He needed to go slow, he had to. He sat up and gave Yugi's cock a hard squeeze as he slid his hand up its length. Trying to keep himself aimed towards Yugi's prostate he began to rock, simply grinding deeper into him.

"Aah…" Yugi breathed his eyes shutting again but his brows furrowed in a look of pleasure rather than discomfort. Taking that as a good sign Yami pulled out only an inch before going back in and repeating.

"How's that?" Yami asked softly.

"G-good…You can g-go faster…" Yugi said but Yami was still worried about hurting him more than necessary. He didn't go faster but pulled out just enough to get a good aim on Yugi's sweet spot. He thrust softly back inside pushing up on Yugi's spot. Yugi jumped with a gasp of pleasure and Yami smiled. Now he was in business. Just as slow as the first time he pushed inside his tight body aiming for his spot making Yugi give a whine of want.

"P-please…go faster…" Yugi breathed bringing a finger his mouth and biting as he watched the other thrust into him. It was erotic to watch and he almost felt bad for liking the site. This time Yami did as Yugi asked and picked up the pace making sure to hit his spot each time. Yugi's legs began to twitch with pleasure and the moans grew in volume.

"Ooohh…It feels good…haa-ahhggnn…" Yugi moaned. Yami smiled, he was glad that he was liking it but Yami was reaching his limit with the slow pace. He leaned over Yugi, removing the hand on his hip to brace himself against the bed. The other hand was still busy with Yugi's erection. He pulled half way out and slammed back inside, making Yugi see stars.

"AHHH!" He screamed his back arching. Yami began on onslaught of unmerciful thrusts into the writhing youth beneath him. Skin slapping against skin lifted to his ears but he could barely hear it over Yugi's screams.

"OHH FUCK!" Yugi jumped, "Aaahhh! Oh, please, YaAHH! Yami! Ahhh…oh f-ffFUCK! Haa-AHH! Ahhh-ohh god!"

"You have quite the mouth on you." Yami chuckled.

"Ha-ahh, Ahhh! Oh Yami, i-it feels-AHH! It feels s-so g-gooOOO-OOH SHIT!" Yugi screamed. He never imagined it could feel so good and he was reaching his end quicker than he thought possible. He could feel a tightening in his lower abdomen as all of his muscles began to clamp down. He heard Yami grunt and give his own low moan as Yugi's body began to tighten around him. He didn't think it was possible to feel pleasure this intense.

"Sensitive aren't we?" Yami chuckled again.

"I-I-I'm gunna…! Ohh!" Yugi tried to warn but with Yami drilling into him the way he was he could barely form a conscious thought let alone make a sentence. But he could feel it, he was going to cum and _hard_. Yami leaned down and gave a nip to Yugi's neck and kissing his way up to his ear.

"Go on, Yugi. Cum for me." Yami whispered, letting his hot breath ghost over the sensitive flesh of his ear. Yami gave another squeeze to Yugi's member, pumping him in time with his thrust. Yugi squealed, his hand flying back down to the bed sheets to grab another handful.

"Show me how much you're enjoying this." Yami whispered heatedly. As if his words were his very undoing Yugi felt himself snap. He was thrust off the edge into a sea of bliss. He screamed to the heavens, splashing his essence on his and Yami's stomachs. Yami thrust all the way inside again before holding still, letting Yugi's muscles spasm around him with a groan. When Yugi relaxed he seemed to collapse on the bed in a panting heap of jelly. Yami slowly pulled out and Yugi cast his glazed over eyes down to see he was still hard.

"Y-you...didn't…" He panted.

"Nope. So guess what we get to keep doing." Yami smirked, panting hard himself. He reached down off the bed and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing today, using it to wipe away the mess Yugi had made on his stomach as well as his. He then threw the shirt across the room, he could always wash it. He then reached back over for the lube to apply another coating on his length.

"I wanna fuck you doggy style." Yami breathed heatedly, "Get on your knees."

If Yugi's face could get any redder it would have. Still shaky from his intense orgasm Yugi rolled over onto his hands and knees. He took one of the pillows and put it under him and laid down half way, his ass still in the air. He pressed his cheek to the pillow and turned his head far enough to look at Yami coming up behind him. He felt his cock press against his entrance again and slid in with ease. Yugi moaned at the feeling of being filled.

"Oooh, fuck…Yami…uhhngg...You're- Ah-Ha…a _beast_." He moaned as Yami buried himself fully inside.

He didn't start with a slow pace and instead instantly picked up the quick once he had before. Yugi moaned loudly and grabbed the pillow between his teeth, fisting the sheets again. Yami leaned forward so he was over Yugi, his hands on either side of his small frame. With the new position Yami again found Yugi's sweet spot. He released the pillow from his mouth and gave a scream.

"OHH! Right there! Haa-AHH! Ooo-ooh-ohh God…!" He moaned and shoved his face into the pillow. His body was still extra sensitive from his first orgasm, he felt every inch of Yami inside of him. Moving in and out like a jack rabbit. Yami snapped his hips forward and ground harshly into him making the younger groan in pleasure and lift his head back up. He was becoming lost in pleasure, sure he had touched himself before but it was nothing compared to _this. _Nothing could compare to this!

He could already feel his erection returning with a vengeance and it didn't take long for Yami to start giving that some attention too. He reached under him and between his legs, again pumping him in time with his thrust. His body gave a jerk as he moaned out Yami's name loudly, panting harshly. His body was wracked with pleasure and a sheen of sweat began to coat him. Yami gave another squeeze to his member and he suddenly felt his end coming again. He was almost nervous for this orgasm, he knew it would be twice as hard as the other and Yami was giving him no rest.

"Ohh! Ahh! Ha-AHHH! P-Please…" Yugi whined between his moans and screams.

"Please what?" Yami smiled, giving him a kiss on the shoulder blade.

"Haaa-ahhh, please, c-cum inside me… AHH! Ohhwaah! I-I want to..UUUUhhnnn... I want to feel it…" He moaned. Yugi's words alone made him want to cum and sure enough Yami was reaching his end just as quick as Yugi. Yugi's muscles began to clamp again as his impending orgasm came nearer.

"Oh shit…" Yami groaned. Yugi was tightening even more than the first time, the sensation brought him into an animalistic over drive. His thrust became wild with no sort of rhythm as he reached his own end. Their bodies crashed together again and again, Yugi's screams filling the room.

"Ohhh! I-I can't!" Yugi moaned, reaching his limit, his grip on the sheets nearly ripped them as a throaty scream was forced out of him from Yami's thrust. Tears of pure pleasure began to glisten in his eyelashes.

"AHH! Fuck!" He gasped and arched his back with a final scream, "YAMI!"

He came for the second time, spilling his seed onto Yami's bed.

"Shit, Yugi!" He heard Yami grunt and felt something hot begin to pour into him. Both laid still, breathing hard as Yami emptied himself. He slowly pulled out, some of his seed beginning to run down the back of Yugi's legs. Completely exhausted Yugi's legs refused to hold him up anymore and he fell onto the bed with a bounce. Yami laughed softly and leaned down over him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't fall asleep yet." Yami whispered, "Let's get clean first."

As much as Yugi wanted to protest he simply couldn't. He was tired but he was also all hot, sweaty and sticky and in need of a shower. He nodded slowly and forced his tired muscles to push him up and off the bed, letting Yami lead him to the shower by the hand.

When the two had finished cleaning Yami simply ripped the fitted sheet off the bed as it was the only one that had been dirtied. He would put a new sheet on tomorrow but Yugi looked ready to fall asleep standing. He had given him a large night shirt along with some of his boxers to sleep in. Yugi crawled into the bed as Yami turned off the lights and joined him.

He pressed himself flush against Yugi's back to spoon with him and wrapped his around his new lover. As soon as the two had settled into a comfortable position, both passed out almost immediately with smiles on their faces.

XXX

Not entirely sure why this chapter seems to be twice as long as the others. It doesn't feel like they did much...but I hope you guys liked it all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry the updates have been slow. Things got busy and I wasn't near the computer much, then I got super sick.. so it was just kinda one thing after the other. Anyway, finally, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it clears up any confusion that the last chapter may have left you with, but if not, I'll explain a little down at the bottom what I was trying to convey haha.

But just so you guys don't think you're crazy, yes Yugi folded and WAAYY early haha. It was meant to be something of a shock. Anyway, enjoy.

XXX

The sun began to light the still dim room. Everything was quiet except for the peaceful breathing of Yugi in slumber. Yami had been awake for a few hours now, unable to turn off his mind as he laid there with Yugi cuddled against his chest. His body was aching from dehydration after drinking and his mouth felt like a cotton field, but he dared not move. He didn't want to wake the sleeping teen and talk just yet. Even after being awake for hours, he still felt like he had to compose his thoughts.

What in the hell had he just done? What happened? The whole day yesterday he had gone back and forth about starting a relationship with Yugi. He had been undecided still up until he had gotten completely smashed with Joey. Then his drunken mind had taken the liberty of making the decision for him.

'Joey…if he wasn't going to murder me before, he will now…' Yami thought to himself, almost cringing at the thought of Joey opening the door and seeing them. He let his eyes wander to the door and then down to Yugi, slowly looking over the mess of tri-colored air. Yami was laid on his back with Yugi over him just slightly, his hand resting on his chest, curled towards his face like a little kid. Yami's arm was wrapped possessively around the others waist, absent mindedly drawing circles where his hand came to rest. So he…was his now? He closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow before looking up at the ceiling.

'What was I thinking…?' Yami questioned to himself but knew the answer. A scared and undiscovered part of him wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved in return, but at the time, the loudest part of him that had been talking was his dick.

'I've never been in a relationship before…could I really be…faithful?' He sighed softly through his nose. He had never _had_ to be faithful before, he could always flirt and fuck whoever he wanted, no strings attached. It was an awesome and carefree life, he never got hurt and he got his needs met every time. He didn't care about their judgments because he knew he was probably never going to see them again anyway. Then again, a big reason as to why Yami was starting to fall for this boy was his nonjudgmental ways.

"_I don't think most people would have been so responsible after running away." _Yugi's voice whispered in his mind and he closed his eyes to remember more.

"_You picked up the pieces and tried again somewhere else. You didn't allow the world to beat you down, you fought back. And that's something I don't think a lot of people know how to do, let alone willing to do." _Yami thought about the way Yugi had looked at him then. So intense and serious, it was almost out of place on his cute cherubic face, but it was like he was trying to will him with his eyes to believe him. To believe that he was more than someone who destroyed lives, he was someone who was just trying to make his way in the world. A normal working piece of society.

The memory was replaced with a multitude of all the fun party nights he had with his friends and all the cute boys and girls he had slept with. Sure he could still go and party with Yugi but at the end of the night there would only be Yugi. Was he ok with that? To essentially be eating the same "candy bar" for who knows how long? Sure it might be nice for a while but was he going to get bored? He suddenly thought of the party Yami had taken Yugi to and remembered the way his blood boiled when that other man had began to dance with the violet eyed boy. That had definitely been a new experience, he was normally a very cool headed person, to almost loose it over something so insignificant seemed unthinkable to him. He had never cared when other guys and girls where dancing with others, he simply waited his turn, but when it came to Yugi, he didn't want to wait and he didn't want to share.

His arm unconsciously tightened around the smaller boy as he continued to visualize the way Yugi had swung his hips around for that other man. He didn't want to see that again. Ever. But if Yugi couldn't do it, then he couldn't either, it went both ways.

"_Say you'll be mine, Yugi…' _his own voice from last night murmured in his head. His cheeks turned red at the memory. He couldn't believe he had actually said something like that, but the memory of Yugi's response brought with it mixed feelings. Relief, fear, sadness and lastly regret for the way their night had turned out. He didn't regret having slept with Yugi, but he did feel regret mixed with guilt at the way he had executed it. At the time, even in his head, he had wanted to be gentle, slow and loving. Yet somehow it turned out just like all the other one night stands, he forgot about loving Yugi and started to concentrate on just fucking him. It only made him feel all the more guilty remembering it was Yugi's first time. He should have made love to him, not just fucked him.

He let his mind quiet again, listening to the sounds of his apartment. He bantered back and forth with himself on whether or not he wanted to keep the situation as it was, or leave Yugi and go back to the comfortable way it was before. The way he had always known. Again though he found himself thinking that Yugi made him feel different. He made him feel safe, like he had finally found the eye inside the hurricane that was his life. And as reluctant as he was to start a relationship with Yugi, he was also very reluctant to let him go.

Perhaps he would keep it as it was for the next week and if it didn't work out, then it didn't work out. That's all there had to be to it, right? So why, when he thought of letting Yugi go, did his chest hurt the way it did? And yet, when he thought of Yugi staying, he felt the familiar sparks of fear in his belly. But why fear? Was he afraid to love? Was he afraid of Yugi? Of loving Yugi? Or perhaps he was being fearful _for _Yugi. Every part of him knew he was not the right person for this small lamb laying here in his arms. They were complete opposites and he knew all too well that Yugi was making a mistake by wanting to be with him. Yet a part of him wanted the other to make this mistake. He wanted this small and innocent little lamb to stay here in the den of the wolf.

XXX

'I messed up…' Yugi whined pitifully inside his head. He was curled over Yami's chest, pretending to be asleep as he didn't want to talk to the older man just yet. How could he have let himself do that? He'd blame it on the alcohol but he had been completely sober! He let Yami's words disarm him…no…he had _wanted _Yami's words to disarm him. He wanted Yami to have feelings for him, he wanted Yami to touch him, to kiss him.

"_I've never wanted someone the way I want you. I want all of you, Yugi." _Yami's voice rang out inside his head, bringing with it a small blush. Had he really meant it? Or had they only been meaningless words to get him into bed?

"_I want to be the only one who can kiss your lips and touch your body. The only one you share your deepest fears with… and your wildest dreams…" _Yugi could have only dreamed of hearing words like that, but were the words real? Did Yami truly mean them? He wanted Yami to have meant them…He wanted to be loved.

'I was too hasty…' Yugi thought, feeling nausea bubble its way into his stomach, 'I should have at least waited until he was sober…' He had just been so eager to let loose the emotions he was beginning to feeling for the other man, that when the other started to talk he let everything drop to the floor! Yugi's eyes scrunched shut as if he could block out all the thoughts that way. He had been naive! A fool! And now because of his recklessness his heart was in the line of fire and Yami had a finger on the trigger.

He felt as if he was now completely at Yami's mercy, that the ball was on his side of the court. He had basically done the one thing he had vowed not to do when he first met Yami, and that was throw himself at him when he finally showed interest. Never in Yugi's life had he felt more like an inexperienced teen than he did right now. Was Yami going to tell him to go, now that he had gotten what he wanted? The very thought brought tears to Yugi's eyes. No. He didn't want that, he didn't want Yami to send him away. He wanted everything about last night to be real. His very body ached with that want.

"_Say you'll be mine, Yugi…"_

"_I'm yours, Yami."_

Again Yugi scrunched his eyes shut along with his nose this time, as if it could block the words circling in his head. He told Yami he was his…and he still wanted it to be that way… But now that Yami was sober, would he still want it too? He suppressed a sigh and looked down the sheets of Yami's bed. He felt so much regret for having slept with Yami last night, but maybe he was regretting his actions to soon. He could only hope. He felt like he was just so ready to love and be loved, that once it was right in front of him, he was afraid to let it go. To let it slip through his fingers.

'Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was…' Yugi thought miserably. Hesitantly and slowly, Yugi lifted his head upwards to see if Yami was awake yet. His eyes clashed with red and he almost jumped, feeling his body tense. Yami looked like he was in deep thought himself, his eyes cast upwards to the ceiling, unmoving.

"Good morning." He said softly, making Yami look down at him.

"Morning." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked.

"Like I need some water." Yami said and began to shift, getting out of bed. Yugi sat up, taking the sheets off of Yami and using them to cover himself. Yugi swallowed hard, looking at the doorway Yami had disappeared into. What was he going to say? I love you, Yugi, I'm glad we did that? It was fun, Yugi, but now I need you to get out? Yugi sighed out loud this time and leaned over the bed to grab his shirt. He was already in his boxers, having put them back on after their shower last night, like Yami.

Yami wandered back into the room with a cup full of water just as Yugi was smoothing the shirt on his chest. He took another gulp of water before handing the cup to Yugi who only took a sip before placing it on his lap in thought.

"Yami…" He started, looking back up to meet the other mans eyes, "Can I…how… I mean…" Yugi tried, stumbling over each beginning. He didn't know how to ask what had happened last night, or how Yami felt about it. Perhaps a good place to start was to just ask if he even remembered any of it. He had been pretty drunk…

"…how much do you remember…?" He asked hesitantly.

"All of it." Yami answered easily, sitting on the bed and scooting up to sit against the head board. Well that was a start and it eased Yugi's fears a little.

"So…are we…?" Yugi asked, titling his head. Yami's eyes suddenly fell downwards as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. The action sent Yugi into another array of unwanted thoughts and scenarios. Was this it? Was Yami going to tell him to leave? That he couldn't do this with him?

"Yugi, I've never been in a relationship before." Yami suddenly said, throwing Yugi's mental babblings off course, "It's…not something I thought I would ever do…" He admitted. Yugi nodded slowly, trying to understand where Yami was going with this. But when he said no more Yugi tried to comfort him instead. Ignoring how frightened he felt, how scared he was Yami was going to tell him to go.

"I've never been in a relationship before either…" He said, "But…I…" Yugi's cheeks started to heat in a blush, "I want to try…" he said, making Yami look back up at him. The only question was, did Yami want to try?

"But with someone like me?" Yami asked, surprising Yugi. It was true Yugi had thought Yami was a horrid choice as a lover but in only four short days he had changed his mind. Yes, Yami was indeed a player and he sold drugs for a living, and any other person would probably look at that and think 'Uh, no, I don't think so.' But when Yugi looked at Yami he saw determination, a fighter and someone who wanted to be loved just as much as he did.

"Yes." Yugi said simply with a nod. Yami looked over Yugi's expression, falling silent, another swirl of thought clouding his eyes.

"Then, we need to do something…" Yami said after a small moment, leaning forward and getting on his hands and knees, crawling closer to Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked, watching as Yami came up to him. Yami lifted a hand and placed it under Yugi's jaw, bringing him in for a slow and meaningful kiss. It was so much different from last night, the kiss wasn't heated at all, it was tender and soft. Yugi's head began to spin as his cheeks began to glow a very fitting pink. It seemed even Yami was a little out of place with a kiss like this, moving almost rigidly. Like he didn't quite know what he was doing.

"I messed up last night…" Yami said as he broke the kiss, "We fucked when we should have made love." Yami whispered, bringing Yugi back in for another kiss.

"I want to make love to you." Yami whispered against his lips, pressing further into their kiss. Yami grabbed the glass of water from Yugi's hands and broke the kiss to set it on the floor. He turned around to face Yugi again, his eyes flicking over the others face wildly. Yugi tilted his head a little as he watched the other watch him.

"What are you thinking?" Yugi asked finally when Yami still didn't return to the kiss. Yami was quiet, continuing to watch Yugi, but it was different than all the other times he had watched him. Before, Yami's eyes always held dominance, it was like being in the midst of a tiger, but at this moment his eyes held fear. It was completely out of place on the stern and sharply designed face that he carried.

"That I feel out of place." Yami finally admitted.

"Out of place?" Yugi asked.

"I've…never made love before…"Yami said, his eyes flicking away with shame, "I don't know if I know how." He said, but there was an edge in it. Like that wasn't the real thing bothering him.

"Is that all that's bugging you?" Yugi asked gently, scooting over closer to the taller man. Yami didn't answer, he simply swept Yugi up in a hug when he got close enough. The smaller male squeaked as he felt the others strong arms wrap around him like a vice.

"I'm scared…" Yami whispered, making Yugi's eyes widen.

"Of what?" Yugi asked just as softly when his shock had subsided.

Yami gave a humorless chuckle, his arms tightening, "That this is all just a dream… that you're not real…and if you are, that you'll finally come to your senses and leave the way I know you should." He said, nuzzling into the others hair, as if Yugi truly would disappear.

"I'm so bad for you, Yugi…surely you see that, don't you…?" he asked. Yugi's arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Yami and held on as tightly as they could.

"I don't care." He said against Yami's shoulder, making the other stiffen.

"You should." Yami said finally.

"No." Yugi said, shaking his head forcefully, "I want to see if this works…don't you?" He asked, pulling away a little to look into Yami's eyes. Yami's eyes scanned over his violet ones quietly, like he didn't know how to answer. He swallowed hard and gave a slow hesitant nod of the head but his answer didn't match the body language.

"I…I don't know…" he said, his hands suddenly clutching onto the fabric of Yugi's shirt, afraid he would pull away for the words, "All I know for sure is…I don't want this to stop just yet…" He said.

"I don't want this to stop yet, either." Yugi said and smiled softly. Yami's heart gave a skip to the smile but he slowly returned it, leaning down to give Yugi another gentle kiss. Yami placed a spread hand in the middle of Yugi's back, leaning forward and slowly guiding him back down onto the bed. Yugi moved his legs, pressing his feet to the bed as he laid down on his back with Yami descending on top of him. Yami deepened the kiss as he came to rest on Yugi. This time he would do it right. He wanted to show Yugi he cared, because after all, he certainly cared more for Yugi than he had any other person. He wanted to worship his body like he should have done last night. He wanted to make sure this was perfectly done this morning.

Yugi sighed comfortably into the kiss, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Yami's back as he simply felt out how Yami felt pressed against him. He was heavy and warm, the weight had Yugi's stomach in an array of nervous knots woven by butterflies. Yami let his tongue glide over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for access. Yugi immediately parted his mouth for the other, allowing him to explore his cavern. He met Yami's tongue with his own, stroking it softly and hearing Yami groan lightly. Yami left no inch of his mouth unmapped, taking his time as he let his rough hands search for the end of Yugi's t-shirt.

When he found it he pushed the shirt up and then over Yugi's head, breaking the kiss for only a moment. He descended back down onto Yugi's lips, capturing him in another sweet, emotion-filled kiss. Everything about this time was different. Yami was moving so much slower, letting his hands wander over every inch he could find. Yugi was glowing under the affection, smiling into their kiss just as Yami broke it to trail kisses down his jaw. Yugi hummed softly in pleasure only to give a stifled gasp when Yami gave a gentle nip to his neck.

Yugi tilted his head away to give Yami more room to move around on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Yami's back and bit his lip, his facing already starting to stain a deep red. Yami's hand slid up his side and paused where a nipple was, brushing his thumb over the sensitive nub. As Yami worked over his nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers, he began to travel down Yugi's neck, giving a few loving nips to Yugi's collar bone.

"W-we still have school…" Yugi breathed, his hand combing through Yami's hair.

"Ditch with me." Yami said, licking over the nipple that wasn't being played with by his hand. Yugi didn't answer, simply gave a hushed moan, his fingers trailing from Yami's shoulder down his bicep and over his forearm. Yami took a the nipple into his mouth, flattening it with his tongue as he stroked down to Yugi's hip, giving a squeeze before descending down to his thigh and doing the same. Yugi's breathing started to pick up in pace, becoming more audible.

Yami stopped his ministrations and moved back up, claiming Yugi's lips in yet another kiss, sliding his arms behind Yugi's back and bringing him as close as he could. One hand found itself in the violet eyed boys hair, forcing Yugi into a deeper kiss. Yugi moaned and hugged Yami back as best as he could.

'He's being so much more gentle…' Yugi thought to himself, every action made his heart melt a little further. All the gentle caresses and tender kisses were enough to have the teen weak in the knees. Last night was a stark difference from this morning, last night was unexpected, steamy and hot…this morning it was almost loving. Yami pulled back allowing Yugi to get a better look at the man. The pale sunlight from the window made Yami glow like the Egyptian he was while it made his eyes stand out, their color unlike anything else in the room.

"Can I ask you something…?" Yami whispered.

"Of course…" Yugi breathed.

"Why did you stay last night?" Yami asked, a serious tone coming into his eyes.

Yugi smiled up at him and he could have sworn he heard Yami's breath catch, "I wanted to." He replied simply, "I like the way you look at me, Yami… I like the way you feel pressed against me, and how your arms feel around me. I wanted more of that." Yami didn't reply, he simply watched Yugi for a moment before bending down to kiss him deeply again. Yugi hummed into the kiss, closing his eyes tightly as Yami suddenly began to tighten his arms. The kiss becoming emotional as if Yami was trying to tell him something without words.

Yami suddenly broke the kiss in favor of his neck, making Yugi mewl in pleasure. Yugi turned his head to let Yami have full access, his legs beginning to tingle.

"W-why did you want me to stay?" Yugi asked, making Yami stop to look at him.

"Because I wanted you to. I wanted to touch and hold you more…I wanted to be next to you." he answered, making Yugi smile at him.

Once again Yami kissed Yugi deeply, and Yugi lost himself in his presence. This morning in the pale light it seemed as if there was no one else. Sure the future wasn't certain, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with Yami, and pray that their relationship could grow. So lost were they in their own world, they failed to notice Yami's front door squeak open. Only until Yami's bedroom door was slammed open by a very angry blonde did the two break away.

"YOU LITTLE WEASLE!" Joey screamed grabbing Yami by the arm and nearly throwing him off the bed.

"Joey?!" Yugi squealed, sitting up and jumping off the bed to rush over to the two boys. But Joey already had Yami shoved out of the door as well as himself, closing Yugi inside. Yugi pounded on the door and screamed for his friend to open it.

"Joey! Don't you dare hurt him!" He called as he uselessly tried to turn the knob Joey had secured with his hand on the other side.

XXX

Okie dokie, I'm ending it there haha, sorry.

OKKK, so, what happened last chapter/this chapter in my little unrealistic world. Haha

This entire story is something of a practice for me, on how to bring out emotions and inner thought in characters. For me, this also means practicing with two different types of people, those who work with an imbalance of male energy (or work mainly from the left side of their brain) as well as those who have an imbalance of female energy (working from the right side of the brain.)

I made Yami completely smash drunk (which he wasn't the first time Yugi and him had an encounter, I'd say he was just a little off tipsy) so he was only working from his logical mind. The logical mind only cares about a few things, food, water, safety and sex. That's pretty much it.

Yugi I kept sober, however, he's also young and most teens seem to work from the right side of the brain which cares about things like, self-expression and love. With Yami all over him it sent him into a full on delusion that Yami might truly "love" him despite all his previous statements to not sleep with him and so he took a dive.

So basically Yami was swinging way to far left with all the alcohol and Yugi was swinging way to far right with all the dopamine his brain was pumping into him. Resulting in bad decision making on both parts. Of course all of this wears off in the morning and their both left feeling like it all happened way to fast, which it did haha.

A relationship takes time but humans are finicky creatures and there are certain situations that can force a relationship to move quicker. Human interaction is amazing to me haha, all the different variables that go into it just blows me away sometimes. In my mind though, Yami and Yugi are in the awkward stage of a relationship, where it's not quiet official but it's obvious something is there.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the next one should be a long one though. I hope I was able to clear away any confusion as to what was happening. The next chapter is going to be intense, so I hope you're ready!


	6. Chapter 6

Ello~ I wanted to get this up for Valentines day, but ha, guess I was just a little late. Sorry about that.

This chapter is spent mostly in Yami's head, as I kind of feel as if the emotional development on Yugi's end has kind of reached a peak. So here we go through all of Yami's wishy-washy feelings, where he still isn't sure what to do.

XXX

"What did I tell you!? What did I say, Yami?!" Joey roared, gripping Yami by the throat and shoving him roughly against the far wall of the hall way. The bang echoed through the small apartment along with Yami's growl. He grabbed Joey's arm, trying to get him off as both boys ignored Yugi's shouts to let him out.

"Get your hand off of me you, prick!" Yami snapped heatedly, glaring daggers at his friend who only did the same.

"Joey Wheeler! Let me out!" Yugi screamed again, pounding on the door.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Joey hissed, trying to be quiet enough so Yugi wouldn't hear. But Yugi noticed quickly and stopped his pounding, pressing himself closer to the door to listen. He felt panic bubble inside his chest and his heart was pounding in his throat. This was one thing Yugi definitely didn't want to happen. To be the cause of such a fight was heart breaking to him.

"I didn't!" Yami spat, "You're an idiot!" he snarled, making Joey tighten his grip.

"When we texted yesterday morning, you promised you wouldn't break his heart or hurt his feelings. You said you'd take it slow and decide if you wanted to pursue a relationship. What part of _that_ tells me that you're going to sleep with him _that _night?!" Joey barked.

"Did you not just hear me?!" Yami exclaimed, getting angrier with every second Joey spent with his hand on his neck, "I didn't hurt him!"

"But you're going to!" Joey yelled, forgetting about being quiet for Yugi.

Yami's eyes opened in surprise at the sentence from his friend. Instead of fueling his anger, it shook something deep inside him. It felt as if Joey had just put salt on a wound he had only just inflicted upon himself by thinking the same thing this morning. Was Joey and his previous thoughts right? Was he going to do nothing but hurt Yugi in the end? By getting bored and leaving just like he always did? Or even worse, by cheating on him? His eyes cast downwards, unable to meet Joey's any longer. He couldn't retort back, he was unsure if Joey was right or not. He didn't _want_ to hurt Yugi, though. Yugi was the first he consciously didn't want to hurt. But why? Really, what made Yugi different?

"You're wrong, Joey!" Yugi called, hitting the door again to gather their attention.

"You don't know him like I do, Yugi!" Joey replied, his glaring eyes never leaving Yami.

Yugi closed his eyes like it could block out Joey's words, he was right. He'd only known Yami for four days, but he had to decide for himself if he wanted to be with Yami. This was one area of his life he wouldn't allow Joey to push him over on. Yugi was seventeen, nearly an adult and he certainly acted more mature than most adults. But he was still inexperienced, he was going to make mistakes, and if Yami was one of them then so be it. He just had to find out if it was going to work, he wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter, Joey! I'm not a child!" he snapped, grabbing the knob of the door and twisting it again, "Let me out!" he demanded, feelings tears of frustration pool in his eyes. Joey froze at his friend's statement and let go of both Yami and the doorknob. Yugi rushed out before Joey changed his mind and quickly went in between the two fighting friends.

"Yugi, this is a mistake." Joey said sternly.

"You don't know that!" Yugi said, shaking his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push away his own anger and replace it with good thoughts. Joey's heart was in the right place, he knew that. But it was time for him to stop protecting Yugi like a big brother, and let him make his own choices in life. Even if he viewed them as wrong.

"Have you even asked him how many people he's slept with?" Joey asked, "And you just became part of the masses." Yugi gave his own glare to tell him to stop.

"No, Joey, I haven't. And I don't care." He said, giving another shake of the head, "You have to let me decide for myself who I date."

"But Yami-" Joey started only to be cut off by Yugi's bubbling anger.

"Yami is the person I pick for now! Accept that, Joey!" He growled with determination.

"Does Yami pick you?" Joey asked, tilting his head and giving a knowing look to Yami. Said man looked up at his friend and pushed his lips together as he was suddenly put on spot. Fear made its way down Yami's spine, bringing with it the same questions he had asked himself this morning. Could he be faithful to Yugi? Would he hurt him later on down the road? He swallowed as if trying to swallow the fear, trying to think of an answer. His mind and heart felt has if they had just started a war and he didn't know whose side he was on. His mind told him it was pointless, that he'd never be able to make Yugi happy and so he should just continue with life the way it was. But his heart was suddenly stirring…hoarsely whispering, as if it had been neglected all these years, in a desperate tone for him to give it a try. Just for a little while…

"Don't do this, Joey… Don't be like this…" Yugi said in a much more even and soft voice, but it sounded deflated. Joey had never been so harsh with his words before, he had always settled things with his fist.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Joey exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe Yugi was on Yami's side. Even Yami had to admit, he couldn't believe Yugi was fighting for him like this. Standing up against one of his best friends for someone he had only met because he believed they had something between them. Another first for Yami, having someone fight for him in this way. He needed to fight too, he couldn't let Yugi do it alone.

"It's not over between Yugi and I. Not just yet. Maybe I'll surprise you, Joey." Yami said, his baritone voice full of confidence that betrayed how he was truly feeling, but he had to make Joey stop. This needed to end. Joey was way out of line anyhow.

The words made Yugi look back at him, relief beginning to fill his plum colored eyes, but that only made Yami's stomach swirl. Would he really surprise Joey? It would certainly be a surprise to him if he did, sure he didn't want to hurt Yugi but that didn't mean he could help it. The future was never set in stone, and at this point it seemed as if it was a sit and wait game, anything could happen. Could he settle down, open up and love another? Make them happy instead of just himself? And if he did do this, would he himself be happy as well or would it be a sacrifice? These were just a few of the questions he knew would never be answered if he didn't at least try. But why did trying have to feel so unnerving?

Joey looked at him with an ample amount of shock before he shook his head with a mocking chuckle, "We'll see, Yami. We will definitely see."

"I'm really surprised at you, Joey." Yugi whispered, his jaw slacking open at the way he was treating Yami. Someone who was supposed to be his friend.

"Yugi, when I told you this was a different world, I wasn't kidding." He said.

"Well sure, but you didn't tell me that this world had made _you _different." Yugi said and the sentence seemed to leave Joey speechless. When his initial surprise finally faded, he closed his eyes and shook his head again as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I should go." Joey shrugged.

"Ya…I think you should…" Yugi said softly, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. Joey began to head for the exit, both Yami and Yugi stepping out of his way. Joey paused as he reached the living room, looking back at Yami and giving a sigh.

"You _better _keep him safe, Yami." Joey said in a threatening tone, "Break his heart or not, you keep him _away_ from those _psychopaths._"

"Like I need you to tell me that." Yami snapped. Joey 'tsked' and turned around, opening the door to make his leave before slamming it shut behind him. Yugi flinched at the noise and closed his eyes, giving a soft exasperated sigh. Today was not going very good…and he had only been up for like an hour…. He turned to Yami and gave him a sad apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry about him, Yami…" he said.

"Don't be, he's my friend too… I know he acts without thinking sometimes." Yami said only glancing at Yugi before he put his eyes down to the floor. It made Yugi's heart sink, he could see the hurt, Joey had wounded him more then he wanted to admit. He rattled him, and he could tell suddenly things were different from this morning due to Joey's outburst. This morning Yami had confessed he was afraid that Yugi would leave after realizing what kind of person he was, but that was clearly not all that had been bothering him. Was he having second thoughts about him already? Did he not think a relationship would work between them?

The thought made Yugi's chest feel tight, and a flash of regret for sleeping with Yami ran through him, the first real one he had yet. But he tried to push it away, he didn't want to think about now, he needed to focus on the now and near future. Maybe he could put out the fire Joey seemed to have fanned and Yami would grow more confident. But what could he do? What could he say to make it better? Just thirty minutes ago they were ready to give 'making love' a try and now…Yami looked ready to run away to the edges of the Earth.

"Yami…" Yugi said, trying to get the man to look at him, he took a step forward and leaned in. Yami tilted his head up and made eye contact, so much seemed to be going through his head, Yugi could practically see the thoughts swimming in his eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about my feelings…Just ignore Joey…" He said, trying to sound reassuring, "We… don't have to be exclusive just yet, let's take it slow." It pained him to say it, he didn't want to see Yami with anyone else, especially after last night. But sex was different then love, still…he had hoped he could have given his virginity to someone he could eventually love. But it was his own stupid fault for jumping the gun.

"Ya…" Yami responded softly, "I think…I just need a little time to think about it all…" to figure out if he was on his minds side or his hearts. Yugi's heart clenched at the words. He knew this didn't mean that they were over, Yami hadn't completely shut away, but now the situation was on thinner ice than it was before. It felt as if any sudden situation could cause one of them to fall through and throw in the towel. How did he create a more solid base for them to stand on? He had never done any of this! He felt as if he was just stumbling around in the dark.

"I understand." Yugi said and tried to swallow his increasing disappointment, "just let me get dressed." He said, planning to leave. He slid past Yami and went back into his room. He bent down and picked up his pants, pulling them on. He looked down at the bed and let images of last night roll in, turning his cheeks red. After everything that happened last night and this morning, all the words that were exchanged, he felt like he had emotional whiplash. And he knew he probably wouldn't be feeling this way if he hadn't slept with Yami so quickly. What had happened? Why did he give in?

"_Say you'll be mine, Yugi…" _Yami voice from last night echoed, as if his mind was answering him. Yugi closed his eyes, trying to drown out the words. Because at this point he couldn't help but feel like that was all they were, just words, drunken words. He had crumbled under the wave of emotions Yami had caused inside him, he couldn't help but feel so _weak_.

It truly bothered him, only four days ago he had wanted to be in control of his emotions. To use them as a tool to swing around in this game, give him an advantage, but instead they suddenly committed mutiny and took over, leading him around by a leash. It was frustrating, he had wanted to be in better control than that, but his emotions had completely over powered him. It made him feel so stupid and naïve, every bit the inexperienced teenager he was. And now it felt like there was nothing he could do, that he was just going to have to take it as it came.

"You can tell me if you're not ok with it." Yami said from the door way. Yugi turned around, straightening the hem of his shirt. He looked back at the man to see him standing there with his arms crossed, leaning on the frame of the door. He was nearly expressionless, but Yugi could still see the glint of deep thought in those red orbs. He just wish he could know what he was thinking. Maybe it would stop the increasing ache in his heart.

"Ok with what?" Yugi asked.

Yami paused, as if gathering his words, "With what's going on between us." He finally said.

Yugi blinked and contorted his mouth in thought, "Well, I… I don't really understand what's happening…"He admitted, "Everything, to me anyway, feels like maybe we went to fast. And maybe that's just because we slept together… It's all just new and scary, that's all. So that's why I think it would be best if we, maybe, slowed down." Yami watched him intently as he spoke, humming in thought and casting his eyes down to the side as he finished.

"What do you think about it all?" Yugi asked, feeling his heart pick up in pace. He felt anxious about Yami's answer and he wasn't sure if it was the good kind or the bad kind. He bit his lip and watched the other turn to face him again.

"I think this is the most fragile situation I've ever been in," Yami admitted slowly, "I want to keep going, and explore this but there are aspects of myself as well as my life that just make me feel like…I don't know…like I can't do it. I guess I don't understand or know what's happening either." He admitted and the words somehow gave Yugi some hope. Again He found his heart pulling for the man, wanting to comfort him, but how? He walked up cautiously to him and gave him a hopeful smile before he spoke.

"Then… I think we should stick to the things we _do_ know. And… what I _do_ know is, I want to see you more. I meant it when I said I like being next to you." He said, returning to his words this morning when the other had asked why he stayed. Yami blinked at him, all of his thoughts suddenly coming to a stop before his lips moved in a slow, small but, genuine smile.

"I want to see you more too." He said, feeling his heart stir again as the words left him. They felt true, deep to his core, he did want to see Yugi more, he wanted to continue to be around him. And he was suddenly struck with the realization that he didn't want Yugi to leave just yet. Not when things were so shaky between them, but it felt like at this point he was the only one wavering. Yugi truly seemed to want something from him, his time and his presence, no one had ever wanted that from him before. Not in the way Yugi did anyway, others just wanted to sleep with him, which Yami was fine with, but Yugi wanted more than that. The thought that someone just wanted to spend time with him like that made him…well, happy… a type of happiness and contentment he hadn't felt before. He didn't want it to go away.

"You know, you don't have to go. I mean, we're both already late for school, just hang around with me today." Yami said, letting the unspoken phrase of 'I don't want you to go' linger between them. Yugi had to admit he wasn't sure where he was going to go anyway, they were already thirty minutes late for school, by the time he got home, showered and then ran to school he'd miss first period. And he couldn't exactly just go back home, grandpa would kill him for skipping school without a good reason.

"I just wanted to be able to give you some time to think." Yugi said, wanting to make sure Yami was ok with him staying.

"I'd rather talk to you." Yami said making his heart flutter in his chest, "Besides," Yami said his eyes lidding as he stood straight and walked up to Yugi, whose face began to heat, "we got interrupted this morning." He said, reaching for Yugi, one hand sliding over his hip to his lower back while the other spread over his upper back. Yugi's hands went to Yami's chest but he didn't push away as he bent down and gave him a deep kiss that made his thighs tingle and knees go weak. He cursed himself for not stopping the older man, but he couldn't help it…he loved when Yami held him…and kissed him…

Yugi's eyes slid close, as his heart began to thump harder in his rib cage. Yami kissing him was quickly becoming one of his favorite sensations in the world, but after the morning they had he knew sleeping with Yami again wasn't something that should happen. He didn't want to play this game anymore, he wanted answers, he wanted Yami to either take him or not. If they _couldn't _be exclusive then he wasn't sure he wanted to sleep with Yami again. He was already upset with himself about the first time, although not as much so now that it was obvious Yami was still trying. He pushed against the other and broke the kiss, Yami straightened and gave Yugi a questioning look.

"I-I…I don't know if this is a good idea…" Yugi said softly, he bit his lip as he tried to quickly think of a way to explain without letting Yami have the wrong idea. And he suddenly thought about this morning, how Yami and he were going to attempt to 'make love rather than fuck' as Yami had put it.

"You said you wanted to make love to me and I want that too." Yugi said and Yami blinked, completely focused on him, "But I don't see how two people who aren't in a relationship can do that…" He explained, "If we do decided to be together that way, then…I want our next time to be sweet. Like how you showed me this morning." He said, his cheeks turning redder.

Yami was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "I understand," He said, "take things slow." He smiled softly.

"Yes." Yugi said, returning his smile.

"But for the record," Yami said softly, "I meant what I said too, it isn't over between us just yet. I like being near you too." And he meant it, as scared as he was he found himself coming back to the same conclusion he had this morning. Which was as reluctant as he was to start a relationship with Yugi, he was also so very reluctant to let him go. He couldn't just let him walk through the door…not yet… This small teen had shown emotions towards him no other person had, had shown him kindness no others had and he wanted to be able to show Yugi the same things. He just wasn't sure he could.

"I'm glad…" Yugi said in a quiet sigh. Yugi's heart skipped at Yami's statement and the ache that had started to settle there, suddenly lifted. Their relationship was taking off with a rocky start but they were still in this.

"Can I still kiss you?" Yami whispered his head ducking a little as if he already knew the answer. Yugi swallowed but hesitantly nodded, closing his eyes again as Yami gave him a much softer kiss. He felt a swirl of heat engulf him, he truly did love it when Yami touched him, it was just as addicting as any drug.

"So what should we do?" Yami asked as they parted again.

"Breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said just as his phone went off from the nightstand. He looked up and let his arms drop away from Yugi as he went to retrieve the device. He fingered over it and frowned, going to his dresser drawers, across from the bed, to get dressed.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I have a customer who's wanting." Yami said and quickly gave Yugi an apologetic glance, "Sorry, I'll be back in just a couple minutes, I promise."

Yugi watched as he threw on the first things his hands touched, which was just a pair of tight black jeans and a red tank top. He grabbed his studded belt, which was still looped through the pants he had on yesterday, and threaded it through the ones he had on.

"They don't come to you like at the trailer?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, god, no." Yami answered, "None of my customers know where I live. Only a few of the guys I deal for know where I'm at." Yugi followed Yami's back as we went to the living room and watched intently as he grabbed his pistol from the coffee table. He lifted the back of his tank top, hooking the gun in his pants before covering it again. Yugi swallowed as he looked the gun over, it truly was a different world here.

"Don't worry." Yami said, noticing his expression. Yugi looked up and gave a subtle nod, deciding to remain quiet. For now.

XXX

The next week Yugi spent the evenings with Yami, watching movies and playing video games, talking and connecting. He found that Yugi enjoyed games just as much as he did, which was bordering on obsession, but he also found he could cook rather well too. Which was nice because he could not at all, not since he moved to Japan, all of the ingredients were so different compared to those in Egypt. When Yugi had found out that most of what Yami ate was microwave food he about had a fit.

"Yami! That isn't healthy!" He scolded with the most adorable look on his face. He was sure he was trying to look something close to angry, but he just looked like a pouty kitten. Yami smiled and chuckled softly to himself at the memory, his hands sliding over the steering wheel of his car. Afterwards the two had settled into a pattern of making dinner together so Yugi could teach Yami how to cook. It was now one of Yami's favorite activities.

Of course he had to periodically leave to go and do his "job", but Yugi never seemed to mind. And he never saw the flash of judgment in his eyes other always seemed to hold. In fact every now and again it was the complete opposite, he showed concern and often asked if he was going to be ok. The first time he asked, it had stunned Yami a little, though in retrospect he supposed it probably shouldn't have. But he had never had someone seem to care for his physical safety so much, not even his own parents, it made his heart melt for the boy a little more each time.

Being with Yugi was just so easy, it was like finding a long lost friend and he somehow felt as if he had known him forever. Initially it surprised Yami just how much he was enjoying the company of the smaller teen. His heart always felt as if it had trapped a bird when Yugi came over, hugging and kissing him for the first time that day. So far he wasn't growing bored with it at all, in fact he found he looked forward to it each day. They never went any further then kissing but Yami understood, Yugi was just the type who only wanted to sleep with someone he could call his.

He bit his lip in thought, staring out the windshield of his black Nissan, rain pouring down from the heavens relentlessly. The idea of being tied down had never been appealing to him, but somehow he was starting to think maybe he wouldn't mind if it was Yugi. If he allowed Yugi to do that, then in turn he'd be able to say Yugi was his and his alone.

"My boyfriend, Yugi." Yami said to himself in the sanctity of the car, testing out the words to see how they felt. He felt a little dumb for talking out loud, but he found that the words made his heart feel light, as if on air. The sensation was odd, like coming off the highest hill of a roller coaster. Was this how he was supposed to feel? Was this what all the other couples in the world felt when they spent time with one another? The whole idea still made him feel apprehensive but it was a lot more appealing to him now than a week ago.

Gravel shifted under Yami's car as he drove up a short dirt driveway to a rundown house in the most southern part of Domino. He felt his stomach swirl, it was the end of the month and he had to give Malik his cut of pay from all the 'merchandise' he sold. He never liked seeing Malik, the man was crazier than a demon spat from hell. He had obviously smoked way to much meth over the years, shit ruined you. Normally Yami wouldn't have anything to worry about, but he had spent so much time with Yugi this past week, he didn't get the chance to sell everything Malik had given to him. And he _knew_ that wasn't good.

He leaned over to the passenger seat and grabbed the envelope with Malik's money. He looked at it and tried to push away what he knew was sure to happen. He swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He forced himself out into the rain and looked up to the house, shutting the car door. It was in a subdivision with a chain link fence encasing it. The grass was yellow and in need of some much needed TLC. The house itself was fairly sized, definitely not the biggest thing out there but it was bigger than Yami's own apartment. It was white, or at least it was supposed to be, it needed another paint job, and the windows were broken like so many of the other houses nearby.

Yami opened the gate and walked up the creaking steps to the house, knocking on the door. He heard boots walking up the door before it was roughly opened, only being stopped by the chain lock on the other side. It was Duke, the green eyed man looked him up and down, closing the door and unlocking it to let him in. Yami slid past his co-worker who closed the door to the outside behind him. The smell of cigarettes and weed nearly slapped him across the face. The house was filthy with random bits of litter and beer bottles strewn all out. He hated it here.

Duke shrugged past Yami and led him to the living room without a word, as they rounded the corner Yami could see the messy mass of blonde hair sitting on the dark brown couch. The TV blaring todays basketball game.

"Yami's here." Duke mumbled as he walked past the TV to another brown couch and sat down next to a man named Keith. The blonde American looked totally entranced by the TV, and barely even glanced Yami's way. There were a few other faces there too, Zygor, Sid and Bonz. As well as a larger man by the name of Ushio and of course, Malik's boyfriend, Marik who was comfortably sat on his lap.

"Ah, Yami." Malik greeted turning his drug hazed eyes over to him. He had clearly just got done smoking and not pot. Things weren't looking well for him. He looked down to the table and saw the crack pipe sitting there, only confirming his fears.

"You have something for me?" Mailk asked and outstretched a hand. Yami handed over the envelope that was in his hands and crossed his arms, waiting as he opened it and began to count what was there. He watched as Maliks expression turned sour and felt his stomach flip, cursing mentally.

"I believe you're short." Malik said, the sentence sounding tense.

"I didn't get a chance to sell it all, sorry. It'll be there next time." Yami said, his voice sounding completely even and unafraid as his heart started to climb in his chest.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be." Malik responded, glaring his way, "But just so you have a few…reminders." Malik smiled wickedly, making Yami's stomach curdle.

'Fuck.' He thought as his 'boss' glanced over at the other men in the room. Ushio, Sygor and Sid all stood up and Yami lowered his arms, looking up at them. He felt a rush of adrenaline as all his muscles clench without him thinking about it. A part of him wanted to argue but it died away before it could even form in his throat, he knew that would only make it worse and he needed the money. He needed to keep selling. He was just going to have to balance his work time and quality time with Yugi better.

"Come on, really?" Yami asked, looking back at Malik.

"I don't want you thinking you can get away with this all the time, Yami. This is unacceptable, when I'm expecting a certain amount of money, I fucking expect to get it in full." Malik answered.

Yami braced himself as Ushio threw a punch his way, connecting with his jaw and sending Yami to the ground. As soon as he fell to the floor with a thud the three ganged up on him, kicking into his body with everything they were worth. Yami couldn't fight back, this was just how Malik ran his gang and Yami was short on cash this week. He was winded as a particularly hard kick to his stomach was dealt, he felt his stomach give a lurch but refused to spill his guts. He tried to push out the beating, ignore what was happening. It would be over quicker that way, the only thing he could do was curl in on himself and try to protect his most vulnerable areas.

"Malik, surely that's enough?" Yami heard Mariks voice ask and he hoped that he would listen to his boyfriend. He was sure he had only been on the floor for a few minutes but it felt like it had been an hour. Thankfully Malik must have called them off as he suddenly felt the forces of pressure stop, but once they did the pain started. It was a dull ache right now because his adrenaline was rushing but he knew it would get worse. He winced and clutched at his stomach as he forced himself to sit up. It actually could have been a lot worse, Yami had gotten off lucky this time, probably because he hadn't been short for quite a while.

"Yami I want to know I can trust you. You're not holding out on me right?" Malik asked.

Yami bit back the harsher reply he wanted to spout and simply said, "Of course not, I told you, it'll all be there next time."

"It better be." Malik nearly growled, "Get out."

Yami stood up and saw himself out. Usually Malik offered for Yami to stay and hang out with them but he always turned them down. He didn't like any of the people in that room, Duke could be ok sometimes but even he was probably in Maliks pants more often than Marik. So he didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. Yami shut the door and stepped back out into the rain, leaning back and giving a soft groan of pain.

"Fuck…This was one set back of being with Yugi I didn't expect…" He whispered to himself. He had been so focused on Yugi this past week it had flown by without him even knowing it. And in the process he had told people he would sell to them later, but sometimes later never came. As he would get caught up in a movie marathon with the smaller teen, or a game of Duel Monsters. Yugi had quickly become a friend and it felt so natural he had almost forgotten why he didn't want to be with him in the first place. But it had only been a little more than a week, was he really ready to say he wanted to be tied down now?

XXX

Yami softly leaned his head on the door to his apartment, sighing through his nose. He knew Yugi was inside, he had come over when Yami remembered he needed to pay Malik. He looked down at his clothes, they were wet, dirty and he hadn't noticed until now but his black shirt had a rip in it. He scowled and the closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He unlocked the door and twisted the handle, pushing it open. He looked up and saw Yugi had made himself busy by playing a video game. He paused the screen and turned around on the couch as Yami shut the door behind him.

"Welcome back!" He greeted, but his expression immediately fell when he saw Yami's state, "Yami what happened?!" He asked his voice coated with concern as he immediately jumped off the couch to fawn over him. Yami's eyes widened at the others reaction and for a moment he didn't know what to say. The look of pure horror in Yugi's eyes seemed to make everything inside him stop, he wanted to wipe away that look. He wanted to see him smile at him, he didn't like this look of fear.

"I'm ok." Yami said gently.

"No! You're not!" Yugi said his voice suddenly sounding almost panicked, taking Yami by the hand and leading him to the couch. He pushed him down to sit and went to kitchen to get a wet cloth. He came back and kneeled down in front of Yami reaching up to pat the cloth on Yami's bruised jaw, being as careful as he could not to hurt him.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked, his voice barely a whisper and he heard it crack at the end. Yami looked up into those eyes to see tears beginning to form. Was Yugi crying…for him? Did this upset him that much?

"Yugi…Please…don't cry…" Yami soothed, brushing a hand across his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered, trying his best not to let the tears fall, "But i-isn't there a better way to get money? Maybe y-you could come work for my grandpa or something." Yugi offered, his voice still wavering, "Y-you're eighteen, you can l-legally work for us."

"It's just something that happens…I was short on pay, that's all." Yami tried to explain, hoping it would calm Yugi down but it only seemed to upset him more.

"That's not right! They can't treat you that way!" He exclaimed, moving the wash cloth away from Yami's face, looking at him sadly, "Why do you let people treat you that way?" He asked softly.

All Yami could do was stare, Yugi was crying for him and he had no idea what to do. He'd never had anyone cry for him or over him, and here Yugi was, kneeled in front of him with tears glistening in those thick black lashes. His heart clenched and he felt a wave of emotions that he couldn't describe even if he tried. Yugi had defended his decision to stay with him when Joey disagreed and at the time he had no idea why, but now he felt as if maybe he was starting to understand the way Yugi was feeling. Yami had been trying to find a logical reason for being with Yugi, as if waiting for something to happen, to see the sky light up and tell him what to do like in movies. But people came together with other people for no other reason other than they simply wanted to.

Yugi felt enough emotion towards him to make him want to stay close by and Yami felt as if a dam inside him had just collapsed. Unleashing a torrent of emotions for the teen so strong it almost scared him. Was this how Yugi felt that night they had slept together? Then maybe…just maybe…it was his turn… to give in to these emotions and follow his heart blindly, rather than listening to the critical words of his mind. Drown out the reasons why, the how's and the 'what if's' and simply enjoy Yugi's presence and the emotions he made him feel. Maybe it really could be that simple.

"Yami?" Yugi asked when he had clearly been silent to long. Yami lifted his hands and cupped both of Yugi's cheeks, bringing him closer. He closed his eyes and pushed a tender kiss to Yugi's lips, holding him there. He didn't want to see Yugi cry, he wanted to see him happy. He wanted to make him happy. And somehow he knew that by making Yugi happy he too would be happy. Was all of this truly that simple? Why did Yugi make this so easy? Why was he so easy to love?

"How do you feel when you're with me?" Yami asked as he parted.

Yugi blinked at him seeming confused, but answered, "I like to be with you. You make me feel…good."

Yami swallowed at his answer and opened his mouth to reply. His mind tried one more time to make itself known, telling him he'd still get bored later on and leave Yugi. And who knows, maybe his relationship with Yugi would fizzle out, but for now this was what he wanted. He wanted Yugi next to him and he wanted to be able to say he was his. He wanted to try and be faithful to him and continue to make him happy. Yugi had given him so many firsts and he was intrigued to experience more with him.

"I want to make this official." Yami said and Yugi eyes widened a little.

"I would really like that…" Yugi said softly, his lips turning upwards in a smile. Yami tugged him up and onto his lap, a leg on either side of him. Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck as Yami's wrapped around his back. He winced in pain as Yugi's weight hit a few bruises but tried to ignore it.

"Sorry…" Yugi said.

"It's ok, not your fault." Yami answered, guiding Yugi down into a slow and searing kiss. He didn't care if it hurt, he just wanted to be close to Yugi, feel him and hold him. When had he gathered all these feelings for this one person? Were they always there, hidden beneath all his lust and he just didn't feel their wrath until now or had Yugi simply grown on him within this past week and a half? He broke the kiss and Yami simply tightened his arms around the other, holding him as close as he could. He just wanted to hold him. Yugi leaned forward and settled his chin on Yami's shoulder, staying silent.

Yami inhaled Yugi's scent as he began to softly stroke up and down Yugi's spine. The teen smelled like lavender with the hint of some other kind of flower that Yami couldn't place. In the past week he had come to recognize Yugi's scent, his smile and his laugh. Every bit of him he seemed to enjoy. His heart always throbbed in his throat when he opened his apartment door to see Yugi's chuberic face smiling brightly at him. And each day he felt those soft lips his cold heart thawed a little more. Without him realizing it, Yugi had begun to break down his walls and rebuild them with windows, letting the warm sunlight shine through and melt all the ice that had formed inside him after years of darkness. He showed him people could care about him and he even seemed to think he was _worthy_ of that affection.

Yugi finally broke the silence, shifting nervously in Yami's lap, "Make love to me?" He asked in a whisper. Yami felt his heart skip at the question, it seemed to make their new found relationship that much more real. They were a couple now because they had chosen to be so, it somehow felt unreal. He turned his head, giving Yugi's neck a kiss for a response. He felt the other give a shiver as Yami passed over a few spots he knew were weak points from their first sexual encounter. He gave a soft a nip and heard Yugi let out a quiet gasp, his fingers curling around his rain-soaked shirt. He moved his hands down to Yugi's legs and held on tight as he stood up and carried him to the bedroom.

He leaned over the bed and Yugi let himself fall down on the mattress with a soft pat. Their eyes connected and Yugi reached a hand to his face, gently thumbing over his jaw with a sad expression.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and Yami turned his head, closing his eyes as he pressed a kiss into the palm of Yugi's hand. He took Yugi's hand in his and threaded their fingers together, pressing it back down against the sheets near his head.

"A little." He admitted, "But I'm ok, I promise." He said and leaned down to give Yugi another kiss. He felt Yugi's hands wander their way down the hem of his shirt, grabbing it shakily and beginning to pull up. He smiled into their kiss and pulled back to look down at the younger teen.

"Y-you'll get sick if you stay in these wet clothes." He said, his face beginning to glow red.

Yami stood up and Yugi got on his knees helping the older man take the article of clothing off. Yugi leaned forward and pressed butterfly kisses to Yami's collar bones, traveling up to his neck while his hands began to work on the fastenings of his belt. A shiver passed over Yami as Yugi grazed his tongue softly over his artery, hearing the clack of his belt. His pants suddenly became lose and Yugi sat back again to push his blue jeans off of his hips.

When his pants fell on their own Yugi slid back to the pillows and sat down, taking off his own shirt, looking at Yami with those wide emotion-filled eyes that made his heart quicken. Yami kicked his pants off the rest of the way and crawled onto the bed. Yugi took his bottom lip between his teeth and again Yami felt another jolt of heat. Yami spread Yugi's legs open so he could come between them and couldn't help but love how it turned the others face even redder.

"What made you decide?" Yugi asked in a whisper, like he was afraid to jinx something and all of this would disappear. But it was more than that, a confirmation that he himself was making the right decision. He wanted to know that this was truly what Yami wanted and for all the right reasons.

"I just feel so different around you." Yami answered, "These past few days have been some of the most fun of my life, and I think it was only because I spent them with you. I want to give this a try because you're probably the sweetest person I have ever met. You showed me kindness when no one else would and made me happy just because you wanted to. I want to make you happy too, I want you to be happy with me. The only thing that confuses me is why in world someone like you would pick someone like me, of all people."

"I'm happy when I'm with you, I like you a lot." Yugi said, a serene look coming over him. And that was all there was to it. Yugi liked him and Yami was coming to find that he really liked him too.

"I like you a lot, too." Yami whispered, closing the space and kissing Yugi slowly. Carefully he pushed himself even further into the kiss, deepening it and heard Yugi sigh contently through his nose.

LEMON.

Yami pushed Yugi down to lay against the pillows, coming to rest on top of him. He ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip, asking for permission which the other gladly gave. Unlike the first time, Yugi was braver, greeting his tongue right from the get go, stroking it and playing gently for dominance. Yami groaned at the sensations and felt Yugi smile against him. Yami hummed in the back of his throat and broke the kiss, peppering kisses down to Yugi's neck. He gave a bite to the crook of his neck and heard the other gasp, his body twitching under him. Yugi was so sensitive it was easy to pleasure him and it turned Yami on to no end to hear every little noise made because of him.

Yami kissed over Yugi's shoulder giving his tortured neck a break, the teens breathing was already speeding up, his face completely flush. The site was beautiful to Yami, he just wanted to keep touching and kissing this angel beneath him, this angel which he could now call his. He brushed his fingers over Yugi's cream colored skin, admiring its perfection and the way Yugi arched lightly into his touch. When he reached Yugi's pants he began to work on the button and zipper, making quick work of them both. He took the hem of his pants and pulled down, leaving his boxers on, but he could see Yugi was already just as turned on as he was.

He tossed the pants to the side and leaned forward again, bracing himself on either side of Yugi's head, locking eyes with him. He just wanted to watch him, he had never been so entranced by someone's beauty. Slowly, he lowered himself back down and connected their lips again, moaning in the back of his throat as his own growing need brushed against Yugi's. Yugi's body jolted as he gasped into the kiss, but he felt his arms wrap around his back, taking some control and kissing him deeper. Yami's hands moved over to Yugi's chest, thumbing over his nipples, causing the other to squirm under him again.

He pinched one of the sensitive nubs, rolling it between his fingers, feeling Yugi arch against him. But it was Yami's turn to give a pleasured groan as Yugi suddenly rolled his hips upwards into Yami's. Yami returned the response and gave his own forceful grind, making Yugi break the kiss to give a moan. The sound sent chills down Yami spine and knew he needed to hear more. He bent down to Yugi's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, flattening it with his tongue and nipping gently while he worked on the other with his fingers. Yugi's hips gave another involuntary buck as the boy mewled in want.

Yugi's skin was unbelievably soft, almost like a new born baby's. Yami's rough hand moved from Yugi's nipple, pawing over his hip as he began to work the last bit of clothing off. He started to travel south, marking his path with soft feathery kisses that caused goose-bumps on the smaller boy. When he reached his destination he sat up and began to slide his underwear off his thin legs. Yugi's erection sprang free and he took a knuckle between his teeth, looking up at Yami with eyes full of want. Wanting to be touched and caressed and Yami wanted to give it to him. He settled between Yugi's thighs, pushing them open even further.

Yami ran a hand over the back of Yugi's thigh, loving its smooth and soft texture beneath his fingertips. He pressed kisses to his inner thigh, feeling him tremble in need under his touch. He made sure to keep his promise, he was going to make love to Yugi, take things slow and show attention to every inch of his body. He didn't want to just please his own needs this time, he wanted to make sure Yugi was sated and glowing in aftermath. He ran his lips over the length of his cock, flicking his tongue out at the tip.

Yugi inhaled sharply his hips jerking back at the sensation. All of Yami's touches had left his body feeling as if it was in overdrive. He felt hot, to hot, how could it be so different from the first time? Yami stuck his tongue out dragging it lazily up the shaft making Yugi give a shaky moan, his toes curling a little. He then gripped the base giving it a squeeze as he then swiped his tongue over his sack, feeling Yugi jerk up into his hand.

"Ahh….Ooh…please, Yami…" Yugi whined thrusting upwards into his hand again. Yami hummed and looked up to Yugi with a smirk, he loved to hear his name roll off that tongue, he could listen to it all night long. Yami glazed his tongue up the length of Yugi's member one more time before take him into his mouth. Yugi gave a pleasure filled squeaked, one of his hands twisting into the sheets. He started to suck softly, easing Yugi into the feeling as he began to bob his head.

"Haa..a-ahh…" Yugi's eyes shut as he let himself become lost in the sensation, with every moan he made he could feel his own cock give a throb of want.

He had never gone longer than three days without sex, and it had been a week at this point. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to sleep with another person after the whole thing with Joey. He didn't even want to try and that came as a rude shock to both him and the girl who had been grinding up on him three days ago when he was dealing at a house party. He had to push her off and leave, and had a lengthy discussion with Bakura about it later. Unable to understand why he had pushed 'perfectly good ass' away as he had put it. Bakura only laughed at him and said it was because he obviously liked Yugi more than he thought he did.

Yami smiled inwardly, guess he had been right. He took Yugi in as far as he could, feeling him tap at the back of his throat. His body gave a shake as he tried to hold still, a throaty moan ripping through him. What he couldn't fit into his mouth he covered with his hand, sucking a little harder as he continued to move up at down.

"F-fuck…Y-Yami…that..ahhngg…feels so good…" He moaned starting to sound breathless. He loved how he could make Yugi swear, it was unbelievably hot. He picked up the pace hearing Yugi's panting follow suit. He wiggled his tongue around the teens member, moving his hand to fondle his balls softly. The teens muscles started to shake while his abdomen began to tighten.

"Y-Yami…S-stop..Haa-aahhh I-I'm gunna cu-um!" Yugi warned, but Yami didn't want to stop now he wanted to see him reach the edge and watch him be thrust off it. And he was going to. He gave a hard suck and heard Yugi choke on a scream, his voice pitching up a few octaves when he finally found it again.

"I…! I-I can't hold it! HaaaAAHH! Ohhh fuck!" Yugi curled in on himself all of his muscles bunching as his seed shot into his mouth. Yami quickly swallowed and suckled softly, milking him for everything he had. When Yugi's orgasm released its grip on him he fell back into the pillows, panting heavily. Yami let Yugi fall from his mouth, licking his lips for any stray beads of semen. Yugi had broken out in a light sweat and his eyes were clouded with desire making them look darker than normal.

Yami crawled his way up Yugi's body, pushing his hair away and giving a kiss to his forehead. Still dazed from his hard orgasm Yugi looked up and reached for Yami's face, stroking a hand under his jaw and drawing him in for another kiss so he could taste himself on Yami's lips. Yugi moaned again and Yami returned it with a growl of his own, forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth again. Yugi let out a groan as one of his hands suddenly became brave, running over Yami's lower abdomen and into his boxers.

Yami took in a sharp breath as Yugi gripped him, giving a squeeze as he ran his hand up to the tip, thumbing over the slit. He continued to fight against Yugi's tongue as the younger male started to flick his wrist, stroking over him quickly. Yami's body began to quiver as he moaned into Yugi mouth, once against feeling the other smile against his lips. Yami withdrew his tongue and nipped at Yugi's bottom lip playfully before breaking the kiss completely and leaning over to the nightstand.

He opened the drawer and grabbed the strawberry flavored lube there, sitting up to open the bottle and pour a small amount onto his fingers. He reached down and prodded at Yugi's entrance, circling over the muscles carefully. Yugi released his cock and mewled at the sensations, forcing his muscles to relax as Yami pushed the first finger through. He wiggled it around slowly, leaning back down to capture Yugi's lips in another kiss. He thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another one and curling his fingers upwards, already knowing where Yugi's spot was.

Yugi jumped and broke the kiss to give a breathy moan as he screwed his eyes shut, "Right there…please…more…" He whispered just under his breath, cracking his eyes open to look at Yami pleadingly. Yami complied prodding at the spot relentlessly as he began to suck on Yugi's neck, biting down gently every now and again to create a marking. A sign that said _this_ was _his_. He added another finger and heard Yugi grunt in pain but it was quickly replaced by moans of pleasure.

Yami sat up and pushed his boxers the rest of the way down, adding them to the pile on the floor. He grabbed the lube and poured an overly generous amount in his hands, spreading it over his thick length. His jaw clenched to keep from moaning as the cool substance touched his overheated skin, but his own breathing had begun to turn ragged. He needed this, wanted to be connected with Yugi, his body was begging him for it. He hadn't realized how much he wanted it until now, looking down at Yugi's wanting face, his lips parted slightly in a breathless pant and face a flame. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and his hand had a handful of his bed sheets twisted in its grasp.

He had never seen anything more beautiful and erotic in his life and he only wished he had been sober the first time to have truly appreciated it. Yami adjusted Yugi's hips, nearly pulling him into his lap as he lined himself up at his entrance. Yugi bit his lip in anticipation, moaning softly in the back of his throat as Yami began to push forward. He felt Yugi begin to engulf him and moaned himself, his muscles beginning to clench at the sensation. Yugi was almost unbearably hot and deliciously tight, he felt the head pop inside and he easily slid in the rest of the way, Yugi's eyes snapping open, his mouth parting as he grazed over his sweet spot.

Yami leaned forward and nipped at his neck, his caressing his hip, while the other braced against the bed, "Fuck, you feel so good…" Yami whispered in a pant, his body struggling to keep still as he waiting for Yugi to adjust completely.

"You can move." Yugi breathed, his arms wrapping around Yami's back. Yami didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out a couple inches before sinking back in and repeating the action as slow as he could. He could hear Yugi moaning in his ear, letting out squeaks and squeals of pleasure every now and again. Yami slowly began to pull back more and more until he pulled out nearly half way finding a nice easy rhythm. Yugi's moaned increased as he could feel his hard on returning.

Yami suddenly jabbed at Yugi's sweet spot dead on, causing him to jump and let out a loud moan, his body beginning to shake. His nails began to dig into Yami's back making him hiss in pleasure.

"Haa-Ahh…Y-you can be rougher- ah! I-if you want…" Yugi moaned and Yami kissed him behind the ear. He could go faster, he knew that, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be slow and gentle, he wanted this moment to be tender.

"I don't want to." Yami whispered, sitting up and kissing Yugi deeply, swallowing the moans he let out with each thrust of his hips. Yami reached between their bodies, grabbing a hold of Yugi's member and began to stroke in time with their swaying bodies. Yugi bucked up into his hand his eyes screwing shut again at the action, his moans increasing in volume.

He kept at this medium pace, bringing Yugi and himself to a slow but strong orgasm. He kissed and bit over every inch of Yugi's neck and explored every bit of his mouth. He had become consumed by the moment, forgetting all else was there or even where they were. Time began dull to his senses as the minutes passed away without them knowing. His muscles began to clamp down as he reached his impending orgasm and he groaned in the back of his throat.

Yugi's own moans were beginning to reach new octaves and he could feel his body tightening around his member. Yugi dug his nails even deeper into his back as he started to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Ooooh, god, I-I'm gunna c-cum again!" Yugi squealed. Yami began to trust into him a little harder, going just a little faster to help him reach the peak.

"Oh, f-fuck, Yami!" Yugi's head suddenly lulled back and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as his body convulsed, splashing his essence on both of their stomach with a scream. Yugi's muscles began to spasm around his cock making Yami moan deeply as his thrust suddenly became sporadic, reaching his own end. He groaned, spilling his seed into his smaller partner, all of his muscles bunching.

"Fuck…" Yami growled, pushing himself inside as far as he could go, emptying himself. He leaned down and captured Yugi's parted lips in a heated kiss, feeling some of his seed begin to seep out. He parted and pushed the air from Yugi's eyes, looking down at him. So this was it, Yugi and him were an item now? He got to look at this beautiful flushed face every night and hear those insanely hot moans call his name. The idea was immediately appealing, but they weren't the only things he got to do.

Now he hold, touch and kiss him whenever he wanted, make him laugh and smile. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but right now, looking at Yugi's sweaty body beneath him, he felt as if he could go the distance with this teen.

XXX

Welp, I won't lie, this was probably the most difficult chapter I've had to write for this story yet and I was super apprehensive about uploading it haha. I had to keep walking away and coming back, trying to figure out how Yami would feel and what kind of things might push him into a positive response.

I think I got it to flow though, so hopefully you guys like it.

I also just wanted to say thank you so much for all the positive reviews, it really means a lot to me and it helps me keep going, it gives me fuel haha.

And sorry for any grammar or spelling errors~ I do my best but sometimes they slip by, just ignore them, more than likely I'll find them later on.


End file.
